


Only love can save us now

by sinnamonbitch



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bonded at 17 is the new hot drama for the media, Consensual Sex, Family Drama, First Time, Forced Heat, Knotting, M/M, Martha Kent is a saint, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, No editing we die like mne, Omega Tim Drake, Pack Dynamics, Praise Kink, Ra's al Ghul i a creep, Rimming, Size Kink, They are both 17, aka they both think the other does not love them and are in for a surprise, communication is important, i'm using it to kickstart the story, kinda forced bonding, misuse of TTK, more like bond or be force-bonded by an enemy situation but okay, rape does not happen but is character is threatened with it, the Batfamily are dicks at first too but because they misunderstood, the journalists are dicks about it, then it goes downhill, they discuss it and consent but it's also fuck or die situation, trapped in a cave during a blizzard cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamonbitch/pseuds/sinnamonbitch
Summary: Superboy is the only one who knows that Red Robin is an Omega.As cliche as it sounds, he found out while they were trapped in a cave during a blizzard in the mountains.The boys pretend like it didn't change anything in their relationship, but then it turns out that Ra's al Ghul now knows about Tim's secondary sex, too. Knows and wants to force bond with him, thus fulfilling his wish to have Tim by his side.Tim and Kon have no other choice but to do it first.Their unexpected and unplanned bond steers drama not only for their pining hearts, but also for their families.





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags for tw!!1
> 
> i didn't find a good A\O\B fic for timkons that had everything i wanted in it so i had to write it i guess
> 
> i love the [pack dynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154111) fic from voltron fandom because it's not only about smut, but also explained to be a lot of societal dynamics if the A\O\B AU. it's also very well written so i totally recommend it!  
i guess this is also why some of the ideas in this fic may be a bit similar because that's what inspired me (i mean in the way society in the au works and not the story, i didn't steal anything i swear)  
Also the rules of this A\O\B AU are probably mixed and taken a little bit from everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is how Kon found about about Tim's secondary sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you opened this fic it means you know it's gonna feature sex so this is your last chance to turn back ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> this was supposed to be a short backstory for like 2 paragraphs but then a whole chapter happened ¬_¬ idk how pals don't ask me

Tim Drake was an omega and Kon was the only one who new.

The only one on the team – he was sure that Tim’s family knew, too, but they haven't talked about it.

He knew Tim didn't mean for him to know - because he found out about it in the most stupid, soap opera cliché way. They were stranded in the mountains during one of the missions, gathering info on a cult that might have had a secret base here, a blizzard started, they went to hide into a cave, Tim's heat started.

An alpha and an omega trapped together, and then the omega goes into heat. Kon’s seen Ma watch dramas with this kind of scenarios a dozen times and he’d always laughed.

When it happened to him and Tim, it wasn’t funny.

First of all – because he had no idea that Tim was an omega, and second of all – because he had a crush on his best friend for quite some time.

And then they was that cursed blizzard, Tim panting and whimpering, showing all signs of an omega in heat, despite still smelling like a beta, and it has gotten complicated.

It turned out that Tim had a scent blocker on him at all times and also that he had lied to Kon and all of their friends about who he was, but they didn't have the time to discuss it, because Tim was suffering trough his heat and Kon needed to help him.

They weren’t going to have sex, of course – the myth that alphas couldn’t help themselves when nearby an omega in heat was just it, a disgusting myth that was there to excuse the animalistic urges people didn’t want to control.

And Kon wasn’t like that. He could get a grip, even when his best friend’s scent hit him after Tim removed the scent blocker.

It was the best scent Kon had ever felt, like something both comforting and hot, something he was missing, like coming home.

‘How can I help?’ Kon asked, putting his shaking hand on Tim’s knee.

Tim had taken off his cowl and the cape, also the winter jacket he was wearing in the snow, took off all of his gear, but didn't strip any further. He put the two pieces of clothing onto the ground and collapsed on them, having the two items as a weak excuse for a nest.

Even through the costume, Kon could feel how hot he was. Tim was whimpering and trashing on the ground, but then he stopped. And looked at Kon with feverish eyes.

‘Please?’ he asked

Tim was barely there (and Kon should have noticed how during the mission Tim was more tired than usual, should have made a connection, but he didn’t _know_) and wasn’t making much scene.

‘I… It would be easier…. Easier to get through if...’ Tim was panting though it and started squirming again.

Kon tried to take his hand away, but as soon as he made a move to do so, Tim grabbed his hand and forced it to stay on his knee. His cheeks were really red.

‘Heat’s easier to get through with alpha’s pheromones and a knot,’ Tim rushed out in one breath.

Kon felt his own cheeks heat up.

It was almost like Kon was being asked to spend Tim’s heat with him, except that he wasn’t – he didn’t think Tim would want him like that.

‘Tim, what do you mean?...’ Kon had to ask.

‘You could use your TTK to… To...’ it was obvious that Tim was embarrassed, but desperate. ‘If you could just, fake a knot with it, you, you wouldn’t even have to _touch_ me….’

Okay, that was happening. Tim was asking him for help, and Kon wasn’t going to say no even if knowing how Tim looks when he’s getting knotted and not being the alpha Tim wants would hurt him in the long run.

‘Tim, are you sure?’ Kon had to confirm it, one more time.

‘For fuck’s sake Conner, of course I’m sure! I’m so sure it _hurts_!’

Tim was suddenly so angry, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes blazing.

Then, Kon’s mind caught up on the last thing he said.

‘Tim. Are you wearing a cup in your costume?’

Tim whimpered but nodded, shifting his hips.

‘You need to get it out or you can _really_ get hurt,’ Kon said sternly.

Male omega’s dicks weren’t as big as alpha’s, of course, but Tim’s uniform was tight and the protective cup wasn’t ready for the strain.

Kon’s serious voice must have gotten to Tim, because the omega made a move to unzip his pants.

‘Don’t look,’ he asked Kon, suddenly shy.

Kon turned away, listening to Tim shuffling with his costume.

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea. Maybe he should ask Tim to reconsider, if the omega couldn’t even have Kon look at him while he took the cup out of his costume.

‘Okay, you can turn back,’ he heard Tim say timidly.

Tim didn’t zip his pants all the way up, covering himself with the edge of his tunic. The cave had already warmed up enough from the fire Kon had started before and their combined breathes. Also, probably because Tim was hot all over, his face and neck burning.

Kon stared at him for a long moment.

‘Tim, are you...’ Kon started, but got cut off immediately.

‘If you ask me one more time if I’m sure, I swear I will deck you,’ Tim groveled.

‘Okay,’ Kon nodded, his hands shaking. ‘Okay, but if you change your mind, any moment, you can tell me to stop, okay?’

This time Tim wasn’t getting angry at him – he just nodded.

Okay, Kon could do this. For Tim. He could do this so the heat passes faster, and they would leave, and never speak of it again, even though Kon was destined to remember every moment of it.

Okay.

Kon started to move his TTK from his hand on Tim's knee and up. When he reached Tim's inner thighs, getting closer to his ass, Tim whimpered and shuddered, his legs opening. He looked up at Tim to see if he's changed his mind, but Tim's head was turned away and one hand clamped over his mouth, the second one digging fingers into the cape he was laying on.

Tim's legs fall apart even more when Kon's TTK brushed at his hole.

'Oh my god,' Kon heard Tim whimper.

Tim's scent was getting more and more intense with every moment. From where he was sitting, Kon could smell the omega's slick. 

Tim was aroused, there was no distress in his smell.

That gave Kon courage to gently and slowly prob the omega's hole with his TTK. Meeting no resistance, he pushed into him - an amount of force not thicker than a finger.

At that, Tim's hips pushed up. He was making soft huffing noises under his breath and shuddered when Kon thrust his TTK in and out for the first time.

'That okay?' Kon asked, stopping.

'Yeah,' Tim huffed. 'Yeah, just... Need more. Please?'

Kon increased the girth of his TTK to two fingers. He started pushing it in and out in a steady rhythm and Tim couldn't stifle the moans anymore, moving his hips in a perfect sync with Kon.

Tim was so soft and nice, so undemanding, such a perfect omega. Kon wished he could see more of him, wished to have Tim for himself, wished it could have been different, wished Tim could have wanted him as his alpha.

Kon bit his tongue before any of that had a chance to spill. His mind was clouded by Tim's soft moans and the pheromones the omega was emitting. 

He had no right to want that. He was just helping a friend, that all.

When Tim came, it was with a soft whimper he muffled by biting his lip and his eyes screwed shut, his back arching.

From the heavy smell in the air, Kon was sure that Tim's pants were all wet and uncomfortable, but he didn't dare offer to help him clean up.

What he did offer, instead, was his own jacket.

Tim took in gratefully and curled up on the floor, covering himself with the jacket and burying his face in it. Kon listened to his heart - not a few minutes later, it was beating steadily, and Tim was asleep.

Tim was laying there, relaxed and pliant - a perfect omega Kon didn't even know was one up until that day. Absolutely perfect for him, but also one he couldn't have.

Tim had never shown interest in alphas. He dates Stephanie when they were younger, and the only female Robin was an omega. Maybe Tim didn't want an alpha at all.

Kon's erection that he's gotten while watching the omega was going down, fast. He lay down on the ground, five feet away from Tim, his mood sour.

He managed to get it under control before Tim woke up for the next round of his heat acting up - Kon didn't want his heartbreak to be felt through his scent.

They did it again, Kon touching Tim with his TTK alone. It took two more rounds and over a day for Tim to come down from his heat and be able to travel. They left the cave together, Kon carrying Tim in his hands to get them to their destination faster, but they didn't speak.

And now, two weeks after, Tim was pretending that nothing happened between them at all, that nothing changed.

Kon knew that he would never forget what Tim looked and smelled like when he was in heat, but he tried to hide those memories deep in his heart.

Also, if it was easier for Tim, Kon would let him have it.

They still were best friends and Kon was sure they could overcome the awkwardness of it all after some time. And also maybe Kon could trample his crush on Tim, so it won't ruin their friendship even further.

He was sure that's how it was going to stay, but then Ra's al Ghul attacked the Titans crew when they were returning from a mission, tired and unsuspecting, and it all changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story will feature 2 or 3 more chapters
> 
> the bonding's gonna be in the next one


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the support!
> 
> here's the next part - with Ra's and the bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 'attempted rape and dubious consent in the sex scene' happen here

Tim slowly came to.

His arms hurt and he felt cold and there was heat coursing under his skin.

When he tried to move, he couldn’t.

He struggled and the chains on his wrists and legs rattled.

Tim looked around to see a small room covered with rugs all over the walls and floor. They looked antique, oriental.

Tim looked down at himself and gasped.

Oh.

He remembered it all, suddenly.

The team getting back from the mission, Ra’s al Ghul’s troops, too many of them, all of the Titans captured, getting separated from his friends and dragged away, his mind getting hazy. He must have lost consciousness at some point, because he did not remember getting chained, nor getting stripped out of his clothes entirely.

He remembered Ra’s monologing about how they were destined for each other, how Tim was meant to rule by his side and how he’ll make him see it, how he’ll make him stay. He remembered a syringe being jabbed into his neck, unbelievable heat starting from it and spreading through his body as the chemicals spread. He remembered a scent blocker being ripped off him, his friends gasping in shock when they understood.

So here he was, naked and chained so that he couldn't move. The dizziness that was coursing through his mind was familiar – he realized in horror that the injection Ra’s had given him must have been something that force-started his heat.

After all that shit Ra’s spewed about Tim belonging at his side, he knew very well what this meant.

He was going to be raped.

Through the haze in his mind, he tried to think.

His team was still here, right? They had metas, like Bart and Cassie and Kon and Slobo and Greta and they would find a way to get to him before the worst happened, right?

He belatedly remembered that Ra’s ninjas were well equipped with the means to counter his teammates’ superpowers, Ra’s must have been ready, must have been preparing for this.

Tim needed another way out. Needed to get to his things, but they weren’t in the room.

Then, a hidden door he hadn’t noticed before slid open.

An aggressive, overpowering scent of an alpha hit him.

Ra’s al Ghul stepped in, his expensive silk robe trailing after him. It looked new, and over the top covered in jewelry, like he was getting ready for celebration.

When Tim looked at him, Ra’s was grinning.

‘And how are you doing, dearest?’ the alpha asked, smirking.

He leaned in to sniff at his scent gland and, when Tim was trying to pull away from that, pushed his hand between Tim’s legs.

Tim screamed and trashed, but the chains had no give.

Ra’s was looking at his glistening fingers, smelling them and then licking.

‘You’re starting your heat nicely, but you’ll need more slick to receive me,’ the alpha said, caressing Tim’s hipbone. ‘Let’s give it an hour or so, and then we can begin mating. You’ll be a good little omega for me, won’t you?’

‘Never!’

Tim spat at him and was slapped for it, with enough force to have his head roll to the side.

Ra’s turned his head to face him, holding his chin so harshly it hurt.

‘Oh, and don’t think about running, Detective. Your friends are still here, in a sell just to the right to you, so they could hear what a good little bitch you can be. They’re all secured with the special presents I got made personally for each one of them. They even have a weapon personalized, for when I get bored and decide to kill them. So how about, instead of being cross with me, you try to keep me from being bored?’

‘Let them go!’ Tim screamed, his voice raw.

‘Oh, but then I will have no leverage to ensure your good behavior,’ the alpha said, patting Tim’s cheek. ‘Be nice to me, and after I mark you we’ll see.’

With that, Ra’s left the room.

Tim was left one on one with his rapidly darkening thoughts.

He wasn’t _only_ going to be raped. Ra’s captured him to stay, to make him his pet. He was going to be force-mated. He was going to be pregnant, because he had no means of contraception on him and he frankly doubted Ra’s would allow any, and then he would have to find a way to commit suicide rather than live with that.

Tim sobbed.

He knew Ra’s couldn’t have hurt him with his fingers, but the though itself about having had them in him made Tim’s skin crawl. His hole was producing more slick than before and Tim felt like his own body was betraying him.

He felt disgusted, used, dirty.

Even Kon hadn’t seen him naked.

Even Kon hadn’t touched him, despite how much Tim wanted him to.

After this, even if Tim survived it somehow, he would never be good enough for Kon.

Tim made a distressed shrilling noise under his nose and bit back a sob.

☼☼

Kon would have been pacing the sell if he had enough strength in him to go that. The cell felt like laced with Kryptonite, because he couldn’t use any of his powers. Same went for the others – however Ra’s achieved it, he succeed in getting them all depowered.

Their group deviated between stressed silence and bursts of shocked discussion.

‘So, Tim’s an omega?!’ Bart asked for the fifth time.

It still was so shocking for the others – and, honestly, Kon could relate. The only reason why he wasn’t freaking out now was because he had his fair share of it before.

‘And we all know what Ra’s wants to do to him,’ Cassie snarled and punched the wall weakly. ‘And can’t do a thing about it!’

There was another silence.

They heard a scream.

Kon hadn’t noticed how he got up, but he did, standing by the wall from where the scream came.

It was Tim’s voice.

It was Tim’s voice and Tim was in pain or scared or both and Kon couldn’t get to him, couldn’t get to his omega and help him.

‘Conner, please stop sending your pheromones all over the room, they are scary,’ Greta asked from where she was sitting to his right.

Wonder girl was looking at him with a very thoughtful expression on her face.

‘Kon, did you, somehow, know about Tim?’ Cassie finally asked.

There was no way of hiding it, not with Kon’s lack of talent for lying.

‘Yeah. It was an accident.’

‘Your scent seems very distressed,’ Bart added, squinting at Kon with suspicion.

‘Well, I don’t want my best friend to get raped by an old ass creep, for starters,’ Kon yelled suddenly.

Bart pulled back from him. Cassie made a move to get up. Greta was the closest to him and put her hand onto his. That was the hand Kon was leaning with on the wall, and when Greta touched him, their joined hands sunk into the rough stone.

‘What the hell?’ Kon said, at the same time when Cassie said,

‘Can you do that again?’

‘I’m not sure,’ Greta answered, confused. ‘I don’t even know how it happened.’

‘Might be a gap in the magic,’ Anita proposed. ‘Maybe you two combined throw it off somehow.’

‘But I still can’t feel my powers?’ Kon scoffed.

‘Maybe it only works for Greta because she’s a ghost? I don’t know, man, it’s as much your guess as it is mine.’

Another silence comes over the group, this time – pensive.

‘Could you push me through the wall?’ Kon finally asked.

‘I don’t know,’ Greta shrugged nervously. ‘I don’t think I have much power left in me, I won’t be able to get you back after.’

‘I don’t need you to get me back. I’ll get Tim, and Tim always has a plan. We’ll work something out together and get back to you, and everything will be fine!’

There was something like pity in Cassie’s eyes, but he did not have time to dwell on it.

‘Superboy’s right, our Rob always has a plan!’ Bart chirruped happily. ‘Let’s try this, guys!’

Cassie still looked unsure, but Greta nodded.

‘Okay, I hope this works and I don’t kill you,’ she said.

Before Kon had any chance to say anything about that last comment, Greta had already started pushing him.

Going through the stone wall in a slow pace was a bizarre and terrifying experience Kon hoped he would never get to try again.

The minutes it took for Greta to push him through felt like hours, but as soon as he was out on the other side, it suddenly didn’t matter.

The room smelled like an omega in heat. No, not like that, the room smelled like _the omega_ in heat, like the smell Kon was never going to forget, like Tim.

It’s been hours since Kon saw him being dragged away, and those hours weren’t kind to him.

Tim was sweating. There was enough slick between his legs that it started dripping down his things.

He was also naked and strapped to two setts of chains that covered his hands and feet, immobilizing him completely.

There was also a bitter smell of an older alpha still clinging to the air and Kon felt himself growl.

Tim lifted his head groggily, sniffling the air.

‘My a- Kon!’ he cried out, tears in his eyes.

Kon suddenly didn’t care about trying to be polite, he just rushed to Tim and took his face into his hands.

It was admittedly easier to move here, but Kon still didn’t have his powers, the effect of the Kryptonite from the room nearby still in place.

Tim was whimpering, and he smelled distressed, wrecked. Kon forced himself to calm down.

‘It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here, I just need one of your tools or something and I’ll get you out of these and out of the room, we’ll come up with something, we’re together now, it’s okay!’

Tim tried to move blindly forward, but the chains didn’t allow him to. Instead, Kon did it for him, letting Tim bury his face into his neck. The omega nuzzled his scent gland and breathed in. Kon could do nothing else but cradle his fingers through Tim’s sweaty hair, even when it put the two of them in a very close and compromising position.

‘Kon?’ Tim asked a moment later, his voice shaking. ‘You don’t have your powers, don’t you?’

Kon just shook his head.

‘Then that’s it. There’s, there’s really no way out. There’s no way out and he’ll kill you when he sees you here, maybe I could let him mate me so he’d let you go...’ Tim mumbled and trailed off.

Rage rose in Conner.

‘No! No, he won’t do that to you, I won’t let him!’

Tim suddenly stilled beside him.

He pulled away and licked his lips. There was a nervous undertone to his scent.

‘There’s only one way he wouldn’t be able to,’ Tim said, his eyes wide. ‘If you bond with me first.’

Kon was about to ask if Tim was serious, but then he looked closer. Tim was absolutely terrified, but where only terror and despair were just a minute ago, now was hope. He looked at Kon like he was the only person in the universe who could save him – and right now, it was rather true.

‘Tim, I need you to be absolutely sure. Do you understand what we’d have to do for the bond to form?’

Tim nodded.

‘You’d have to bite me. And we’d have to have sex.’

‘Are you okay with it?’ Kon asked timidly.

‘Are you?’ Tim replied. ‘I should’ve asked you. You don’t have to...’

Kon softly brushed a strand of hair away from Tim’s face.

‘Yes. Anything to help. Anything for you.’

Tm made a soft noise that rumbled through his chest – Kon couldn’t hear it, but could feel it, having his hand pressed to Tim’s neck.

It was okay. Even if Ra’s did kill him, the bondmark on an omega who lost their alpha usually stayed for over a year before it faded.

It was okay, except that it absolutely wasn’t, but it wasn’t like they had any choice.

‘Okay,’ Kon exhaled shakily, his hand on Tim’s cheek. ‘Okay, let’s do this. Can I kiss you?’

Tim nodded, his head bobbing frantically. There were tears in his eyes, and when Kon leaned in to press their lips together, he felt the tears slip down Tim’s cheeks. The omega couldn’t hold on to him, being chained, so Kon had to hug him closer all on his own.

The kiss was soft, no tongue, just their lips moving lazily against each other. They kissed like that for a few minutes, until Tim stopped crying.

When Kon looked at him, caressing his cheek with his hand and putting the second one on his waist, Tim’s eyes were red and puffy, but no longer as terrified as before. He had a desperate kind of resignation in them instead, and something else, something hot when he looked at Conner, something that Kon couldn't understand.

‘We gotta hurry,’ Tim finally said. ‘He’ll come back soon.’

Kon nodded and moved his hand away from Tim’s face and to his inner thigh, just over his knee. Tim shuddered.

‘I’ll need to open you up a bit, okay? Just a few fingers, it won’t hurt, I promise.’

Tim nodded and closed his eyes, tilting his head to his side to bare his neck. Kon leaned in immediately to press his lips to Tim’s scent gland. He kissed it softly, not letting his teeth touch it yet. Kon’s hand was slowly crawling up Tim’s thigh, massaging the skin there. Tim was shaking again, so Kon rubbed his cheek on Tim’s, scenting him with the most soothing smell he could manage.

‘Okay, it’s okay, sweetheart,’ Kon was whispering.

Kon’s fingers were already covered in slick from their trek up the omega’s thigh, and then he touched Tim’s hole. Because of the chains, Tim’s legs were pulled apart, so he couldn’t actually close them, but Kon felt him tense. He stopped.

‘Kon, please, it’s fine, just… Just do it,’ Tim begged, his voice shaking.

It wasn’t fine, Kon could feel the distressed smell in the air, but then Tim said _please_ one more time, and Kon did as he was asked.

Because of the heat, Tim was so wet and open that Kon’s finger slid in without any protest from Tim’s body. Kon thrust his finger in and out once, then added another, because one wasn’t enough, barely doing anything for the omega.

Tim hid his face in his shoulder, his nose pressed into the alpha’s scent gland. Kon unzipped his own jeans. He took himself in hand, his dick already half-hard, and pumped a few times, to make it harder. Tim must have felt the aroused scent from him, because the omega whimpered and lolled his head to the side, baring his neck.

‘Okay, you’re ready?’ Kon softly asked.

Truth be told, Tim was ready a long time ago – Kon just wanted to give the omega a chance to stop him if he wanted to.

‘Yes, alpha,’ Tim breathed out.

Kon willed his hands not to shake when he pressed his dick to Tim’s wet hole. It didn’t completely work, his hands shook, but it was just enough that it let Kon slide his dick into Tim’s ass in one smooth motion.

Tim gasped and bit down a painful moan, but being so close, Kon heard it. He held Tim close, whispering soothingly into the omega’s ear, and didn’t move.

It wasn’t time to think about himself, but being inside Tim felt good. Good and right, even though there was nothing right about the situation they were in.

As soon as he felt the omega relax a little, Kon cupped Tim’s ass and started to move. He needed to make Tim come, and bite him at that moment. He didn’t think he’d have enough time to knot, but that would be enough to form a bond, if the omega was willing.

The smell of sex was slowly pushing out the distressed pheromones in the air. Tim was slowly being reduced to a panting, moaning mess. His nose was pressed into Kon’s neck again, and Kon could hear all of the soft, satisfied noises Tim was making. Tim’s face was hot and still wet from tears, but he didn’t smell as distressed as before. Kon guessed the omega was just lost in his heat, maybe not even focusing anymore on what was happening.

It was better like that, especially when Kon could already say that Tim was getting closer to an orgasm by the second.

Kon kissed and licked Tim’s scent gland, his mouth watering. It was happening, he was really gonna mark Tim and make him his bondmate.

Here’s to hoping Tim didn’t completely hate him after.

When Kon grazed Tim’s gland with his teeth experimentally, Tim moaned and opened his neck more. The omega was making soft panting sounds repeatedly, and their frequency was becoming more and more close.

That was it, that was the moment Kon was waiting for. He opened his mouth and bit down.

Tim whimpered and trashed in his hold when he came, but Kon held him down. He opened his mouth and let go only when Tim went all limp in his hold. He pulled his dick out of Tim, before he had a chance to knot and tie them for a time they did not have. He pulled away to zip up his jeans – no matter how uncomfortable it felt, he had to bear it, because he was sure as hell he just made Tim feel worse.

Tim’s eyes were still closed, but he made a distressed sound deep in his throat when Kon pulled away from him. It must have been the effect of their bond, but Kon realized that Tim wanted him back and instantly wrapped himself around his omega. As much as the chains allowed, Tim pressed into the alpha, onсe more nuzzling at his scent gland. Kon was hugging Tim and cradling his fingers through his sweaty hair, when the omega started purring.

For a moment, it felt so sweet, so safe, being in each other’s company. Kon could almost pretend that they both wanted their bond, that this all happened under better circumstances and they could be happy.

Then, a door to the room swing open.

Ra’s and his ninja escort spilled into the room. It took the elder alpha a moment of looking and breathing in the smell of the room to understand what had happened here. As soon as he did, the other alpha snarled.

‘Get him,’ Ra’s commanded.

Kon struggled, but without his powers he couldn't do much against five trained ninjas. Ra’s went to Tim. The omega opened his eyes groggily. Newly bonded, still in heat, he wasn’t all present. Ra’s turned Tim’s face to examine the mark on his neck.

Kon was emitting a low growl that started from his chest and expanded, making him shake with rage. The other alpha was touching his bondmate, his omega, his love.

‘This will fade, sooner or later. I can be patient,’ Ra’s promised. ‘And seeing that your alpha will be dead in a minute or two and won’t help you through the rest of the heat, I’ll be gracious enough to do it instead.’

Kon didn’t care that he was about to be killed. That was unimportant, when the other alpha was threatening to rape Tim. The image of the old man’s hand on his omega was making Kon sick, especially when it came true and Ra’s grabbed at Tim. He watched as his mate whimpered.

Kon snarled and rage took over him. He leaped forward and his mind went blank.

☼☼

There were sounds of a fight around him, but Tim couldn’t focus. He felt dizzy and tired.

He wanted his mate. He wanted to be held and calmed and he wanted Kon’s soothing smell.

He could feel Kon somewhere nearby, but his smell was off, angry and violent.

Was his mate angry with him? Tim couldn’t recall what he might have done for it to happen, so he whimpered low in his throat, trying to get Kon to come to him.

The sounds of the fight disappeared and it all stopped. Tim whimpered for his mate, again.

There were strong hands on his wrists and legs and the sound of metal being torn apart.

Tim saw chains fall to the floor, and he was falling. Before he hit the floor, his mate caught him in his arms and pulled him onto his lap, and Tim finally buried his face in Kon’s neck, breathing his scent in.

They stayed on the floor, holding each other close. Soon Tim realized that Kon was shaking. There was a damp spot on his shoulder where Kon was pressing his face.

His mate crying was a shock enough to pull Tim out of his haze.

‘Kon?’ he asked, his voice raw.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Tim,’ Kon was whimpering.

Tim looked around, tying to understand. He was in a small room covered in rugs from floor to ceiling. There were broken chains on the floor behind him. There were people scattered around the floor, some of their limbs bent at unnatural angles.

There was a throbbing pain in his neck, where his scent gland was.

Tim’s blood went cold.

They bonded. Him and Kon bonded and now Kon was saying sorry for that.

Kon regretted it. His mate, his alpha, didn’t really want him.

Of course he didn’t – taking in the account the circumstances that the bond was formed in.

Tim might have been too used to his scent being blocked, because he didn’t even think about it being felt by someone else before Kon looked up at him.

‘Hey,’ Kon, who was now his mate, said. ‘Hey, it’s okay, I’m so sorry it happened like this, you didn’t deserve it, but it’s going to be okay!’

Kon completely misunderstood why Tim was feeling so distressed, but the omega wasn’t going to correct him. Tim held back tears that were threatening to spill and cleared his throat.

‘What happened,’ he asked instead, nodding at the bodies.

‘I guess I was the one who did it? I don’t really remember.’

Tim looked at him in surprise.

‘You don’t?’

‘I’m… Not sure. I just saw him touching you and it all went black.’

Tim blinked at him. He’s read about a phenomenon like that, but was it possible?

‘You may have gone feral,’ Tim said carefully.

‘Gone feral? Isn’t it, like, a myth?’

Tim shook his head.

‘Not really. It’s very rare, but can happen in really threatening and stressful circumstances.’

‘Well, in that case I can totally believe that, it was one big stressful experience.’

Kon said it was because Ra’s touched him? Tim tried not to let it go to his head.

‘We’ll need to get out while they’re still unconscious,’ Tim started. ‘That is, if they’re _just_ unconscious.’

He looked at Kon to confirm it, but his alpha was frowning.

‘I still don’t have my powers, so it can’t really be that bad?’ Kon said.

In that moment, Tim really didn’t care if any of them were dead. Okay, he cared only a little, just so Kon doesn’t have to live with having killed a person.

‘If Ra’s died I won’t even be sorry,’ Kon said, as if knowing what Tim was thinking about. ‘He deserves it.’

Tim didn’t answer to that, but he agreed.

They were still sitting on the floor, pressed together, and that had to change soon, because the chemically induced heat wasn’t over and Tim could feel slick sliding down his thighs. He made a move to get up, but fell back immediately because of pain pulling in his stomach. Tim put a hand onto his belly and listened to his body.

His ass throbbed and his hole felt stretched. He felt so open Tim imagined he could still feel Kon’s alpha dick in him. When they were in that cavern and Kon fucked him with his TTK, Tim couldn't help but wonder if the girth was modeled after Kon’s own cock – the omega dreamed about it back then. It must have been because Tim had never done anything but masturbate with his fingers and he had no idea how big an actual cock would be. Kon was careful and sex with him wasn’t painful, but the stretch and size was something Tim wasn’t used to.

‘Did I hurt you?’ Kon asked, worried. ‘I’m so sorry, it should’ve been different, I...’

Tim shook his head.

‘I don’t think it would have been any different if it happened somehow else. It was my first time, after all.’

Kon visibly paled. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tim beat him to it.

‘If you are going to say sorry again I _will_ kick you and, having no powers now, you _will_ feel it.’

Kon sighed and nodded, his face grim.

‘Okay. Okay. How about we get out of here? Do you want me to carry you?’

‘No, but I’ll need you to help me stand. And something to wear would be nice.’

Without further delay, Kon stripped his shirt and helped Tim put it on. It was long enough to cover Tim’s ass, so that was enough for now. On their way out, they went through Ra’s pockets and noted that the man was breathing, though badly injured. They found keys and it took another 5 minutes or so to find the right one to open the door to their friend’s cell.

The team spilled out of the room gasping with pain. Tim ordered them to get away from it as fast as they could in their present states, his voice not shaking.

He was the leader, after all. He needed this mission to be finished and his team safe, no matter how he himself was falling apart.

When the team limped further into the corridor and away from the cells, they finally noticed the state Tim and Kon were in.

Kon was still holding to Tim for dear life and the omega wasn’t really protesting, because he felt like he needed his alpha close by, feeling on the verge of collapsing.

In his state of undress, Tim’s bite mark was clearly visible.

‘Who?’ Cassie glowered, her alpha pheromones swirling with anger.

She was close to turning back, her fists clenched.

‘It wasn’t Ra’s,’ Tim shook his head. ‘We decided to do it so he won’t be able to bond with me.’

He found it hard to refer to Kon as to his mate aloud, so he just leaned on him to get the message across.

There were gasps and Tim had to hide his gaze. Wow, all of his friends now knew that he had sex and that was a horrible feeling.

‘And then I kinda went feral when they tried to take him away from me, so that’s how we got out,’ Kon added.

Greta was asking about it and Kon was explaining what Tim told him about the feral state and how it was not a myth, but Tim couldn't listen. He was slowly spiraling into panic, but then he felt a hand on his arm.

He shivered and lifted his eyes to see Bart. He was holding a stack of closes in each hand – in one was Tim’s uniform, and in the other was some simple costume made of black fabric.

Tim’s uniform smelled like Ra’s.

‘I’ve found these,’ the younger omega said, offering the black clothes to Tim. ‘They’re clean.’

Oh yeah, Bart was an omega, too, and he might have understood how Tim felt.

The team turned away to allow Tim some modesty. Even Kon let go of him, to let Bart help. Tim yearned for his bondmate’s touch immediately.

The fabric of the shirt and the pants was silk, the genuine kind, and it felt comfortable on his skin.

It turned out that while Tim was changing, the others found out that Bart’s powers were back and started discussing their plan. Tim had no idea how he managed to miss all of that, but Cassie gave him a soft smile.

‘I can take over if you want? We’re almost out, we’re gonna be safe soon.’

Tim nodded at her – no matter how much he hated giving up control, he wasn’t at his best now to lead the team, and Cassie was a capable leader.

He leaned back into Kon and let himself be led out of what turned out to be an underground fortress.

On their way out, the team had to fight a few groups of ninjas, but they were no match for their combined rage. The biggest group was near the gate, and Tim had to let go off Kon to let Superboy fight without the ballast of a half-delirious omega who was still in heat.

Tim leaned on one of the columns and tried to soak up the coolness from the stone, when the gate burst from the outside.

The Justice League was there - Batman, Nightwing, Wonder Woman and Flash. They helped the team finish off the ninjas that were left and soon Batman and Nightwing were standing in front of Tim, trying to get answers out of him, Dick blabbering worriedly.

Then they both stopped.

Tim was feeling more and more dizzy, so he didn’t immediately realise why, and then he heard Dick gasp in horror and Bruce was tugging at his shirt's collar, exposing his neck with the bondmark.

Tim was about to tell him that it was okay, it wasn't Ra's who's done it, but then he saw Batman's upturned mouth.

'What have you done?!' Bruce bellowed. ‘What were you thinking?! And where is the clone?’

Oh, right. Tim smelled like Kon, the two of them having soaked each other in their scents when they were walking out of the building.

Bruce was still yelling, demanding answers, and Dick wasn’t stopping him, shaking his head at Tim.

They were both alphas, Bruce and Dick. Damian hasn’t presented yet, but he was already telling everybody who’d listen that he was going to be an alpha.

They didn’t understand.

They would never understand what Tim felt like, being an unmated omega forced into heat and about to be raped by an alpha he found absolutely revolting.

Bruce stepped back, his mouth slightly open in shock.

Tim didn’t notice until now that he was shaking, but then Kon’s hands were on him, pulling him close to his chest. Kon was murmuring something calming to him, holding him. Tim belatedly understood that he must have been emitting really distressed pheromones – that’s why Bruce stepped away, that’s how Kon knew to come to him to offer comfort.

A part of Tim’s mind registered Kon yelling back at Bruce, but his ears were ringing and he didn’t care to listen to the words.

Tim pressed his nose into Kon’s neck, breathing in his alpha’s scent, and whimpered.

‘What do you want me to do?’ Kon asked him softly.

‘Take me away from here.’

Kon took off immediately and maybe Bruce was saying something, but Tim didn’t care anymore. He pressed closer to Kon, feeling heat wash over his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed like 1\2 of the first chapter in my initial plan, but ب_ب
> 
> okay so this fic if gonna be longer than 3 chapters for sure¯\\(°_o)/¯
> 
> coming up next = the boys spending Tim's heat together and finally confessing to each other. It's going to be 1\2 angst and 1\2 happy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's in heat, Kon helps (¬‿¬)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all who commented on the prev ch i love you all you give me life!1 ♥‿♥

Superboy was talking to Wonder Woman, when he felt a pull in his chest. He didn’t even finish listening to her, he was already moving, trying to get to his mate as soon as possible.

Even standing feet away from Tim, he could feel how distressed his omega was, how he hurt – it must have transferred through the bond.

He heard the endtail of a rant from Batman, the older alpha’s voice loud and angry.

And Tim was crying.

He was also shaking, and his scent was off – he was dismayed and stressed and scared.

Batman stepped back, shock written over his face.

Kon pulled Tim into his arms and held him close, and the omega pressed his nose into Kon’s gland and shook.

Tim was scared. He’s never been scared of Bruce – his pack’s head alpha, his dad - before, always knew that Bruce would never hurt him, and now he was shaking and crying, completely terrified.

‘It’s okay,’ Kon murmured, pressing his cheek to Tim’s hair and scenting him with calming pheromones. ‘It’s okay, I’m here, no one’s gonna hurt you.’

‘Why would someone want to hurt him?’ Nightwing asked from behind Batman, having stood there all this time, silently watching.

‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ Kon yelled. ‘Do you even have any idea what he’s gone through? Or you didn’t even ask or notice, and went straight to yelling?’

Meanwhile, Tim pressed closer and whimpered in his arms.

Kon stopped glaring at the two alphas and looked at Tim.

‘What do you want me to do?’ Kon asked him softly.

‘Take me away from here,’ Tim answered, sounding broken.

Kon took off immediately, not even sure to where, but knowing full well that Tim needed an out.

They drifted up in the air for a bit, before Kon decided it was best to bring Tim to the omega’s own apartment in Gotham – after all, he lived there, so he would feel safe in it.

The subject of Tim’s heat couldn't be ignored, too, especially when Kon could feel it through their bond – of course, much less then the omega felt it, but it was still there, in the back of Kon’s mind. As Tim’s mate, it was now Conner’s duty to take care of him, and he was ready for the responsibility.

When they got to the apartment, Tim wasn’t crying anymore, but his mood was still sour – Kon could tell by his pheromones. His scent was the most disturbing one Kon had ever felt – it was like guilt and heartbreak and grief mixed together.

Tim held on to Kon longer than was strictly necessary after the alpha touched down on the floor, but he then let go wordlessly and padded across the room to a closet and started rummaging through the content of it. He took out some pills and swallowed them, fast.

‘Tim? Can I do something to help?’

Tim turned to him, fast, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown. Shit, he was gonna think Kon was some perv and was talking about sex, which Tim admittedly needed, him being in heat and all, but it wasn’t like Kon would do that if Tim didn’t want to and he kinda doubted that after everything that happened today Tim **would**.

‘I meant, like, around the house?’ Kon placated, raising his hands in surrender. ‘Maybe I could bring you something to eat? Or at least drink?’

Tim thought for a long moment, but then shook his head.

‘Not hungry,’ he said, his voice raw from crying. ‘I need a shower.’

‘I could leave if you want me to?’ Kon said, even when a thought about being apart from his mate hurt.

Tim’s eyes went wide and he was at Kon’s side, grabbing his arm.

‘No! Please, don’t leave!’ Tim’s voice was urgent and there was an undertone to it Kon’s never heard before.

Tim’s fingers were digging into his arm with a lot of strength, so Kon took his hand into his own, intertwining their fingers, and squeezed.

‘And Kon… Could you...? Could you do something for me?’ Tim asked, suddenly shy.

‘Anything!’

‘I… I need…. a **nest**. Could you...’

Kon’s heart was thudding in his ears.

‘You want me to build you a **nest**?’ he asked in awe.

Tim couldn't look at him, but nodded, embarrassed.

‘If you? If you could, I just….’

‘Sure. It’s okay, I can do that! ’

Alpha building a nest for an omega wasn’t exactly traditional, but they weren’t a very traditional couple. And Kon liked nests, even though he had never in his life accompanied an omega into it for their heat – the ones he’s been in were initiated by Bart, for all of them to pack bond and cuddle in Titan’s tower. He remembered how it felt to have Tim at his side during those time, remembered how he was pining for his friend, and now Tim was asking him to build a nest for him. Kon couldn’t be more exited if he tried.

‘Do you have any special requests?’ Kon asked.

Tim shook his head frantically, still not looking at him.

‘Okay, you can go shower and I’ll have it ready when you’re back.’

Tim nodded and uncurled his hand, leaving for the showers.

☼☼

The water was scalding-hot, but Tim didn’t mind. He was curled in a ball in the tub and the hot water from the shower head was a way to stay more collected.

He already knew that the heat would take over his thoughts, but he needed them. Couldn’t stop thinking about how his elder pack members reacted to seeing his bondmark.

Like it was something dirty, like Tim did it for fun, out of a childish naivety, a desire to rebel. No matter how much his family prided themselves in being different from the typical gender roles – Dick’s temper had always been too soft for an alpha, Jason was an omega with an attitude, Cass was less than average-sized for an alpha and still commanded respect with every move she made. And they still, as soon as Tim’s mark was revealed, fall back on the prejudice that omegas didn’t know what was better for them and were weak, easily seduced by powerful alphas.

That was even more true for male omegas, because they were more rare than female, mostly because of centuries of them being hunted, either to be killed or to be added to alpha’s harems as unique sex toys. It thankfully changed and in modern times omegas were no longer considered property to alphas, but some of the prejudice still stayed. Like the ones about how omegas were weak, were to be protected.

Tim hated being an omega. Okay, maybe not exactly that, but the implications that was tied to it. So he hid behind the scent blocker that covered his omega smell and produced one similar to a beta instead.

He didn’t know how Ra’s found out. He suddenly remembered the older alpha’s touch and shuddered. He wanted Kon, desperately. He needed his alpha to sooth and comfort him.

Tim barely remembered to turn off the water, that’s how fast he was trying to get back to his mate. He needed to be breaded full, needed his alpha’s knot. The omega followed his mate’s scent into his bedroom.

☼☼

Tim was naked.

Tim was completely naked and dripping water everywhere.

His eyes were hazy with lust and his breath coming out in heavy pants.

Kon’s mouth watered – he could feel the scent of his mate’s arousal, his slick already gathering on his thighs.

‘Alpha,’ Tim begged in the most omega way Kon had ever heard him.

They were at each other in a heartbeat, kissing and holding to each other frantically. The kiss was crazy, Kon pushing his tongue into Tim’s mouth, hot and fast and deep, almost getting in the way of him breathing. Tim was already pulling his hands under Kon’s t-shirt, when Superboy stepped on the edge on the nest that he’s made for his mate and tripped, falling down into it, Tim landing on him heavily. This made him remember himself a bit.

‘Wait! Wait, wait, wait, sweetheart, not like that. Not like that, let’s stop for a sec, okay?’

Tim did stop nuzzling his neck and looked up.

‘Tim, are you with me? Do you understand what’s going on?’

The omega frowned, visibly gathering his thoughts.

‘Yeah… I’m…. Yeah.’

Kon frowned, not completely believing him.

‘Are you sure? What’s my name?’

‘Kon,’ Tim breathed out like it explained everything. ‘You’re my mate now, and I need you!’

And didn’t it go straight to Kon’s heart, Tim calling him that.

‘And I’m here for you,’ he tried to reassure his omega. ‘But we don’t need to do anything, okay?’

Tm’s eyes were filling with tears again, his scent suddenly becoming very distressed.

‘You don’t want me?’ Tim asked in a small voice, absolutely sad.

‘I do, I do!’ Kon spluttered, his face heating up.

His dick was painfully hard in his jeans, so it wasn’t a lie at all.

‘It’s just, we, uh, don’t have condoms?’ he tried.

‘I have pills,’ Tim explained. ‘I’ve taken pills when we came here, just, please...’

The omega sounded desperate.

Tim was his mate now, he was **begging** to be fucked and that was as much as Kon could take.

'Okay, if we're going to do this, we'll need some water and food close by. Where can I get it?'

Tim frowned, visibly struggling to concentrate.

'In the kitchen. Must be something?'

'Okay. Let me up, I'll go get it and come back.'

Tim let go of him, reluctantly. He looked at the alpha expectantly, tugging at his shirt. Kon sighed and took it off. Tim grabbed it immediately and pressed his face into it, curling in the nest. Kon blushed – not only because from the angle he could see Tim completely naked, but also because the omega was purring. Just before he left the room, Tim raised his voice:

'And take a shower.'

‘Sure, boss,’ Kon chuckled.

It was actually a good idea – Kon had some dungeon grime on him, and he didn’t want to give Tim an infection.

He went to shower first, doing it as quick as possible – the dull ache that was Tim missing him was already settling in the back of his mind, where, apparently, their bond was.

There were some towels that Tim neglected to use, having rushed to Kon in the way he did. The alpha wrapped one of them around his hops and set his own clothes to be washed. He also made a move to pick up the clothes Tim arrived in, but decided to just throw them away – they were covered in slick and some scents from the dungeon that Kon would rather have as far away from his mate as possible.

He went into the kitchen next, gathering water and non-perishable foods he could feed to Tim later. Having no other things to delay him, Kon went back – he hoped he’d given his omega enough time to think and change his mind if he wanted to.

When he got back to the room, he understood that not much would be changing. Tim was still in the nest, laying on his side, his face pressed into Kon’s shirt. The omega had two of his fingers in his ass, pushing them in and out in a ragged, unsteady rhythm. The whole room smelled heavy from his heat.

When Tim finally noticed Kon, he pulled his fingers out with a wet sound and moaned.

The sound went straight to Kon’s dick and he was at the omega’s side in an instant. He ran a hand over his mate’s thigh and settled it on his hip.

‘Hey, sweetheart,’ Kon said softly, catching Tim’s hazy gaze. ‘I’m here, I’ve taken a shower and I’ve got us some food. You still….up to it?’

Tim nodded and squirmed on the sheets, getting a hold of Kon’s hand and pushing it lower, closer to towards his ass.

‘Okay, baby,’ Kon said, breathing out shakily.

It wasn’t his first sex by far, but it was his first omega in heat, and, more importantly, it was **Tim**, so he was terrified of screwing it up.

Tim was looking at him expectantly, his eyes begging.

‘Okay, let’s turn you over like this, it’ll be better for when we’re knotted.’

In one smooth motion, Kon had Tim turned over, the omega gasping softly before settling on the bed. Kon then pulled Tim’s hips a bit up, having his mate’s ass up in the air – to which the omega opened his legs invitingly, presenting himself. Tim’s hole was already stretchered, after when they’ve mated and Tim fingering himself, there was enough slick for them to start fucking immediately, but Kon wanted to draw it out, make it good for Tim.

Tim, whose legs were shaking, the omega whimpering softly.

‘Kon, please,’ Tim keened. ‘Please, alpha, please, need you!’

Kon felt the truth of it through their bond – Tim’s arousal was taking him over, too. He leaned a bit to press a kiss to Tim’s exposed back, then went lower, trailing kisses over his mate’s skin. He softly kissed each cheek of the omega’s small and perfectly-round ass and only then leaned in to lick a long stripe over his hole.

Tim yelped and trashed, but Kon held him steady. He was softly massaging his ass, moving his fingers closer and closer to the omega’s hole. When he pressed his thumb to his mate’s slick hole and just held it there, Tim whimpered his name and said please one more time.

‘It’s okay, babe, I’ve got you, I’ll make you feel so good, don’t worry.’

Kon lowered his head again, lapping his tongue over Tim’s wet hole. More slick found it’s way out and Kon smirked, pushing two fingers inside at once.

‘You taste so good, honey,’ he couldn't help but say. ‘Like heaven, I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.’

Tim’s moans were swallowed by the alpha’s shirt that the omega pressed his face into. With each slow thrust of Kon’s fingers, Tim opened his legs a bit wider, as if trying to get more. Kon could feel his mate gradually tightening around his fingers, moaning desperately. His scent was getting sweeter by the minute and Kon couldn't help by lean down to get a taste.

☼☼

The fingers stretching Tim were big, bringing him much more pleasure than he ever managed to get on his own. The pace was slow, but deep, and it made Tim’s legs shake at how good it felt.

The main trick was not to think about Ra’s having had his fingers exactly where Kon’s were right now.

Tim wasn’t doing very good at it.

He was surrounded in Kon’s scent, and his alpha talked to him, praising him, but Tim couldn’t help the traitorous thoughts that maybe this was his wishful thinking, maybe it wasn’t really happening and he was still back in the dungeon, and it wasn’t Kon who was with him.

But it was Kon. Kon was his mate and he was with him, and he would make him feel good, because he promised.

He pressed some more into Kon’s shirt, pushing back on the fingers that were fucking him. Heat was making his head dizzy and he didn’t immediately realize that Kon stopped talking, and then there was hot tongue pushing into his hole beside the fingers.

Tim moaned and came, surprising even himself.

A minute later, he sagged forward, not even able to hold himself up, but there were hands on his hips, again, holding him steadily.

‘Just like that, sweetheart, you did great,’ Kon said, massaging Tim’s ass and thighs, but not touching his hole.

Even having come once, the omega already felt the need for more, for his hole to be filled. Kon must have sensed it, because there were hands pushing Tim’s legs apart and heat from a body moving closer.

‘Baby, are you ready?’

And Tim wanted to be, wanted to do as his alpha said would be better, but the thought of not seeing him, having to battle all of the horrible thoughts in his mind was too much.

‘No,’ he said, his voice hoarse.

He was turned onto his back in a second. Kon was sitting back on his heels and his face was worried.

Kon was so beautiful – it was the first time Tim got to actually look at him, and his breath caught in his throat. His skin was perfect, unmarred by scars, unlike Tim’s, his muscles well-sculptured, and his dick big and swollen with want.

Kon was beautiful and the one who was with him and that was the most important part.

‘What’s wrong, honey?’ Kon asked, his voice soft and gentle. ‘Do you wanna stop?’

The care in Kon’s voice made Tim’s eyes sting.

‘No,’ he said, shaking his head. ‘But can we… Can we stay like this? Please? In need to see your face, I just… need to see it’s **you** and not...’

☼☼

Tim was tripping over his own words and there were tears in the corners of his eyes.

Shit, Kon had no idea how he didn’t think about it – of course Tim would be traumatized after what’s happened with Ra’s. His mind went over every instance Tim had whimpered or tensed – was that what why?

Tim’s legs were open, his hole was slick and his dick was getting hard again, but Kon didn’t want to hurry just yet. He leaned down to kiss his mate, and Tim answered as eagerly, almost desperately.

‘I’m so sorry, sweetheart, I should have noticed. I’ll make it up to you,’ Kon promised, kissing down the omega’s jawline.

He kissed his neck, making sure not to touch the bite that was still fresh. Kissed lower, towards Tim’s chest, licking over one of the omega’s nipples and twisting the other in his fingers. As soon as the alpha’s teeth grazed the nipple lightly, his mate moaned and shuddered, arching up. The tip of Tim’s wet cock brushed Kon’s abs and the omega shuddered. That gave Kon inspiration to continue his way down, until he was face to face with Tim’s cock.

‘I think I’ve neglected someone here,’ Kon said to the little Tim, looking at the beads of precome flowing down the side of it. ‘Hi there, little guy.’

There was something like a choked laugh rumbling though Tim’s chest and that was good.

The omega still squirmed under him and tried to pull at Kon’s hair to pull him up.

‘Hey, sweetie, don’t be jealous, we’ve just started getting to know each other,’ Kon smirked and liked at Tim’s dick.

His mate’s fingers curled into Kon’s hair for a different reason. He moaned especially loudly when Kon took his dick into his mouth and sucked. It didn’t take long of bobbing his head before Tim’s fingers were grabbing his hair frantically, to pull him off, and Tim was coming, shooting come over his stomach and chest.

Two orgasms weren’t enough to satisfy an omega in heat, Kon knew it, but they gave Tim some ease.

When Tim looked up at him the next time, it was with heat in his gaze, and trust.

‘Kon,’ Tim whispered, his voice rough after all of the moaning. ‘I need you, alpha. Take me.’

Kon couldn’t say no to that, of course, so he leaned down to press a quick kiss to Tim’s lips and sit back on his heels. Tim spread his legs wide, holding them open with his arms, to let Kon get closer. It wasn’t the best position for getting knotted together, but it was what made comfortable, so it has to be it.

‘Okay, sweetheart, I’ll go slow, but I’ll need you to relax for it to feel nice. Just breath for me.’

Tim sucked in a breath when a wet tip of Kon’s dick pressed into his hole. Kon took a moment to just have it there, softly rubbing the head onto the omega’s wet rim. When Tim visibly relaxed, he started pushing.

With all of the slick that now even covered the sheets, Tim was easy to enter. Kon did it in a slow pace, just as he promised, but there weren’t much resistance. By the time Kon was completely in him, Tim was whimpering those harsh, punched out breathes that the alpha had already started to associate with the omega getting overwhelmed by the pleasure. His mate felt like heaven, wet and hot and tight around Kon’s dick. He stilled, leaning down to pepper his mate’s face with kisses. Only after making sure that Tim was okay, Kon slowly pulled back, only to slam his length back in.

‘Alpha,’ Tim begged, his hands clawing at Kon’s shoulders.

‘What do you need, sweetheart?’

‘Faster, more, please!’ the omega whined, his scent syrupy-sweet.

Kon did it again, going faster with each thrust. The slick was helping him move deeper, and he held Tim’s legs wide open to get a better angle. Tim’s fingers were twisting the sheets that Kon used to line up their nest, his head was rolling back and forth in the sheets, like the pace Kon set was driving him crazy. At one point, he tried to grab blindingly for Kon, and the alpha had to press Tim’s hands to the sheets to stop him from clawing into his shoulders.

‘You’re doing so good, baby, just like that, my perfect omega,’ Kon was saying without thinking.

It seemed to do something for Tim, because he moaned and clenched around him.

'You're so beautiful, so perfect for me,' Kon continued.

He moved harder and faster than before, and was listening closely to the hum of their bond in the back of his head in case he missed something again, but Tim seemed to be enjoying himself completely.

He was close again, and Kon felt his own dick swell, getting closer and closer to knotting by the minute. When his mate's pants started coming in desperate, almost painful gasps, Kon used his TTK to wrap around the omega's stiff cock and that finally tipped Tim over the edge.

Kon slowed a bit but didn't stop, because he needed a little more for his knot to swell, but then Tim looked up at him with hazy eyes and a loopy smile.

‘I love you,’ Tim said, like it was the most sacred and the most true thing in the universe.

Kon came, his knot swelling, which wrought another orgasm out of Tim.

☼☼

Tim did not want to get pregnant.

He made sure to take the plan B pill when he arrived into his apartment and had enough sense in him to take the birth control ones, too. The omega was suddenly grateful for Dick’s paranoia that made sure Tim had a stash with the pills in his apartment and most of the safehouses.

They had no condoms, which was a miscount on his part, not only because both options of protection would have made it safer, but also because he could practically feel Kon’s seed in him. He felt overflowing, oversensitive and just too full. Tim moved and moaned, not in the good way, but because it hurt and something pulled deep in his stomach. He tried to pull away from Kon blindingly and only made it worse.

‘Shh, baby, no moving just yet, you’re still holding me too tightly, how about we stay like this a bit more, huh?’ Kon was murmuring into his ear and, not even having to wait for Tim to answer, he pulled Tim up in a sitting position, so the omega straddled his lap.

Tim gasped, because no matter how fast and careful Kon did it, the pull in his stomach was still painful. He would have tried to get away again, but one of Kon’s hands was firmly holding his ass, pressing them impossibly close, and the other one was cradling through his hair. Tim let his head fall forward, his nose pressing directly into his alpha's scent gland.

‘It’s okay, sweetheart, we gotta stay like this for a bit,’ Kon said, his voice tender.

They were tied, Tim had Kon’s knot in him. The dread that filled him when he just realized it was slowly draining away, changing with awe, with a realization that him and Kon were so close, that Kon was his alpha, his bondmate.

Tim's muscles stung, like after a hard and long workout. He felt tender everywhere under his waist. Kon's fingers were softly tracing his spine, and the alpha hummed softly. Tim could feel how happy he was through their bond.

'This feels nice,' Tim said into his mate's neck.

Kon's fingers stopped.

'Tim?' he asked carefully. 'You with me, sweetheart?'

It would have taken quite an effort for Tim to get his head up, but Kon helped him, holding his hand on Tim's cheek.

'Yeah,' the omega said, realizing how sore his throat was.

Kon chewed on his lower lip nervously. There was something strange in the alpha’s eyes.

'Do you remember what's just happened?' the alpha started carefully.

'Yeah?' Tim said again, this time unsure.

What was Kon referring to? Was he talking about sex in general or something specific? Was it because Tim panicked because he couldn't see his mate's face? He knew he shouldn't have told Kon, now he would think his new mate's crazy and wouldn't want to keep him.

‘Is it because I asked to… to do it on my back? I’m sorry, I should have listened to you, this isn’t really the most comfortable...’

Kon stopped him with a soft kiss to his lips.

‘Shh, baby, that’s not what I meant. You were right to tell me, I just wish you did that sooner. I don’t ever want you to feel like that. Can you promise me to tell me next time if something doesn’t feel right?’

Kon’s face and voice were so gentle, and he was still holding Tim’s face in his palms. Tim felt the heat in his cheeks acutely, and he closed his eyes to bask in the feeling.

‘Yeah, okay.’

‘Okay,’ the alpha breathed out in relief. His fingers on Tim’s face twitched minutely. ‘So. I was talking about the thing you said before out last orgasms.’

It took Tim a long minute of trying to fight the urge to shyly hide his head into Kon’s neck for such an admission and then some more to realize what his mate was talking about. When he finally realized what he’s let slip through the haze of and the post-orgasm bliss, he felt dread.

‘Kon, I didn’t mean….’ and that was a wrong thing to say, because he felt horror from Kon’s side of their bond. ‘No, I meant it, it’s just...’

Tim felt like he couldn’t breath, couldn’t think. He was tied to Kon and couldn’t move away, couldn't escape in any way at all.

‘I’m sorry,’ he finally said through the traitorous tears dripping down his cheeks. ‘I’m so sorry, you don’t have to reply to that. I know you don’t like me like that and now we’re bonded and it’s like I’ve just used you, but I’ll find a way to break it, there must be a way….’

Kon shushed him, his thumb brushing away the tears.

‘I don’t want to break it, I never would. And if you think like that, than I’ve used you, too. Because I love you.’

Tim gasped, looking up at Kon. There was no mockery in his gaze, no mischief. Just the impossible softness Tim had noticed earlier but didn’t understand.

‘Do.. Do you mean it?’

‘Of course I do! Do you?’

‘Of course! I…’ the omega felt their bond thrum with happiness. ‘Is this real?’

Kon kissed him on the lips, slow and lazy.

‘Yeah,’ the alpha said, pulling away. ‘I can still feel you so tight around me, **my perfect omega**, so it must be real.’

Tim hit Kon in the chest half-heatedly.

‘Don’t say things like that!’ he wailed.

‘But you like it? No shame in liking how good you are to me, baby,’ Kon teased.

He shifted his hips to make a point and Tim moaned at that. Kon pressed them closer and slowly lay down in the nest, Tim on top of him, they still tied.

‘God, why are you so **big**,’ Tim moaned, feeling the pull in his stomach as they settled down.

‘That bad?’ Kon asked with a bit of unease.

‘No! Not bad, it’ just...’

‘You don’t like it?’

‘I do! I.. I liked it, especially when... When we...’ Tim’s words were stuck in his throat suddenly – he didn’t know how to tell his mate that he felt amazing during sex.

Thankfully, his mate figured it out pretty quickly.

‘I get what you mean, sweetheart, you don’t have to say it,’ Kon laughed.

Tim his his face into his mate’s neck with shame. Kon laughed even more, it rumbling through his chest Tim was laying on.

‘Pff, you’re so cute!’

‘Shut up!’

‘I love you even when you’re all prickly like this,’ Kon promised, his voice giddy.

They settled down for a quick nap after that. After all, Tim’s heat wasn’t over and they needed some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim was finding out, with some surprise, that he quiet liked sex.

His mother, who was also an omega, had always made it sound like a horrible chore, but being with Kon felt good, didn't feel like Tim was forcing himself to do it at all.

Currently, he was being fucked against the wall of pillows that Kon put under his back. The omega was practically sitting in his mate's lap, Kon pulling him up and down on his cock. And then there was this:

'You're so perfect, baby,' Kon moaned into his ear. 'So good to me, my omega, my mate, **mine**.'

Tim moaned, hard and long, feeling his walls clench around his mate's dick. It felt so good when Kon talked like that, praising him, and Tim didn't realize he had a thing for it until he came all over both of them when Kon called him his perfect omega. He was blissfully unaware of anything happening around him for a little bit, his mind only registering that Kon had knotted him because of another wave of pleasure. And then his mate was laying them down. Tim stirred.

'Sweetheart, you okay?' Kon murmured softly.

'Yeah,' Tim whimpered, even though his body felt like it's been run over by a truck. Well, with Kon's size and weight, he wasn't really surprised.

His alpha peeled Tim's face away from his neck and Tim rumbled low in his chest for such a mistreatment.

'Babe, don't be mad!' Kon laughed softly. There was concern in his eyes. 'But there's something wrong.'

'What do you mean?'

'We're knotted. And you're conscious. This is not how it's supposed to happen.'

'It's not?' Tim asked, confused.

'No, it's not, honey. You're supposed to be all nice and sleepy. It's kinda a natural self-defense mechanism for your body, because feeling it isn't exactly nice,' Kon touched Tim's belly, where the knot could be felt. 'They had this in the Heat Health class, how do you not know it?'

'I've dropped out of high school,' Tim said, frowning.

He also didn't really know much about heats and ruts, and how the different secondary sexes experiences them. He always guessed he'd find out when he needed it, when he would start dating someone seriously enough for it to go there, but it turned out his plans were for nothing.

'Do you feel bad?' he asked his mate timidly.

'No, babe, I'm fine. Much better than you for sure, but your heat's getting to me, too. But I'm an alpha, and I'm supposed to take care of my omega.'

Tim smiled.

'You're doing great.'

He received a kiss on the lips for that.

'And our heats/ruts have not aligned yet, because, well, we're....new,' Kon continued explaining.

'New like our bond or new like in me being...ugh.... Not experienced?'

Kon laughed at him blushing, and Tim shoved him. It wasn't very effective with the position they were in.

'You being a virgin had nothing to do with it. I meant like a new relationship. An omega and an alpha don't specifically have to be bonded to share heats, but after some time they are getting used to each other and their cycles just align.'

'Would this be better for you if you were in a rut?

'Only on the account of also passing out when **you're** out. Which... Didn't happen. Which brings us back to the problem - something's wrong.'

Tim scoffed. He didn't like to bring people problems, more than that he didn't want Kon to think that something was wrong with him.

'Maybe I'm just like that?' he tried.

'No, you passed out the first time I saw you in heat.'

'Did you mean when we bonded? But I didn't.... Oh.'

Kon meant when they were in the mountains. Tim tried so hard to repress the memories that he almost managed to.

Kon was smirking at him.

'Stop that,' Tim said, embarrassed.

'Okay, babe,' Kon promised, even though his expression didn't change.

'Kon!' Tim cried out indignantly.

Kon dropped smirking, but his face changed in a different way, something hot burning in his eyes.

'I wanted to touch you so bad,' he said in a low voice rumbling in his chest.

Tim felt his mate’s yearning through the bond, his hunger and regret.

Spending the heat with just a bit of Kon’s pheromones was great, but when after he went back home and had to curl up in his shitty nest alone, it was hell. After, it took Tim longer than usual to get out of the heat, because he was constantly yearning for something he could not have.

‘Me too,’ he confessed, his voice small.

☼☼

Tim was so small against him. Kon's always known Tim to be shorter, slimmer, he's even teased the ex-Robin for that, but he's never quite realized how much he liked it, how much joy his mate's slim hand hidden in his could bring. Especially when it was during sex – it turned out that Tim liked their fingers to be intervened when Kon was fucking him, and Kon was ready to give his mate anything he wanted, especially when it was something so sweet.

And now he’s admitted to wanting to touch Kon as well, even back than. His omega’s arms were holding on to him like he was afraid Kon was ever going to let go.

‘I love you,’ Kon said, not being able to hold it in.

Tim kissed him, deep – it was the first kiss like that that the omega initiated. Kon would have been worried about the lack of response to his words, but he felt Tim’s feelings through their bond. It was enough for now.

They took a nap, woke up to fuck again, then went through the same cycle once more. Each time, Tim was conscious, but tired, and he kissed Kon like his life depended on it.

When they kissed, Kon’s knot suddenly went all down. Tim whimpered into the kiss, semen and slick spilling out of him. Kon could feel how much all of the wetness agitated his mate. Tim noticing this kind of things meant that he’s gotten through the worst part of his heat and it was going down, but not completely over.

‘I’m gonna draw you a bath and change the sheets,’ Kon announced. ‘And we’ll eat something, okay?’

‘We’ve eaten,’ Tim pouted.

It was cute.

‘Energy bars don’t count, babe, you need proper food. Your heat is going down, so I think you can handle the food now.’

Tim grumbled under his nose, but did not fight Kon when the alpha took him to the bathroom and put him into the bathtub. He let the omega stay there and went back to their room, to refresh the bedding in the nest and open the windows. In the kitchen, the alpha set up a rice cooker, knowing how much his mate liked to eat that. Having done all of that as fast as he could, he went back to the bathroom, to help Tim wash up – he found his mate almost asleep in the bathtub. He washed the omega and wrapped him a towel, and only than brought him back to their nest.

‘I’m gonna go get the food,’ he promised, when Tim tried to grab at him weakly. ‘I’ll be back in a moment, promise.’

Kon might have taken too long arranging their food in the kitchen, because when he came back to the room, Tim's mood shifted dramatically. He wasn't relaxed and half-asleep anymore, instead, there was unease buzzing in their bond.

When he kissed Tim's forehead, he found him much warmer than it was supposed to be.

'Babe, you're feverish,' Kon winced.

'I feel fine,' Tim shook his head.

'Honey, are you forgetting we're bonded? I can feel you're not fine. What's wrong?'

The omega sighed and buried his forehead in Kon's shoulder. Kon had to maneuver the plates with food away from them, to let Tim drape himself over the alpha's body.

‘I have 50 unanswered calls from Dick and some more from Oracle and even Alfred. They called yesterday and today, too. None from Bruce, though.’

Shit. Kon still wasn’t over Batman yelling at Tim, and how the omega broke down after that. He tried not to show his anger and just held Tim closer.

‘Don’t you want to talk to them?’

‘What for? Bruce already told me his opinion on my **foolish** actions, and Dick’s stance on the matter was very clear when he didn’t stop him.’

‘They just didn’t understand. They didn’t know what happened. Maybe if we explained?..’

‘Then what? I don’t want them to be nasty towards you, too. I won’t let them.’

Kon was flattered by the righteous anger that rose in Tim when he said it, but he also didn’t want his mate to break up the relationship with his pack – he knew it was important for the omega.

‘They just seemed so disappointed,’ Tim said, his anger deflating. ‘Like I was some stupid kid who didn’t know what he was doing. Like I had any choice!’

‘I’m so sorry sweetheart. Not for bonding with you, not that – I love you, and I love that we are together. I just wish it happened a bit differently. With more consent and less old-ass creeps touching you.’

Tim shuddered at that, hugging Kon close.

‘Talking of creepy things. That syringe they jabbed into your neck. Idk what was in it, but maybe it’s the reason your heat is...well, not very regular. It did kick-start it, out of place in your cycle, right?’

Tim suddenly chuckled.

‘You knowing my cycle will be a thing now?’

‘Sure. Gotta know when it hits to be ready, my wonder boy,’ Kon said, peppering Tim’s face with kissed.

The omega started laughing after a bit, his mood getting lighter. They kissed for a bit, basking in each other’s presence.

‘But, I’m serious,’ Kon finally said. ‘The chemicals that were put in your body might have screwed something up. You gotta get your blood tested. Maybe, in the Cave?...’

‘No,’ Tim shook his head. ‘I’m not doing that, not going to them with my tail between my legs.’

‘Okay, so no to that. But, maybe somewhere else? Please, sweetheart. I want to make sure that you’re safe, that nothing will hurt you in the long run.’

Tim chewed on his lip for a moment. Kon was very grateful for their bond, because he was sure it was making Tim feel how concerned he felt, how genuine it was.

‘I could go to Leslie. She’s my doctor, she’s been tracking my cycles and has my medical history. And I think I could convince her not to call the others.’

‘I could take you to see her when your heat is over? If you want me to?’

Tim sighed – Kon guessed it was because the omega would try to put it away as much as he could.

‘Okay,’ Tim finally agreed.

‘Great!’ Kon grinned. ‘Now, we can eat.’

☼☼

Batman and Nightwing arrived in the Cave on a speed that was not necessarily safe, Batmobile’s tires screeching when they stopped. Alfred was waiting for them at the platform, his eyebrows shooting up in concern when only two people left the car.

‘Where is Master Tim?’ the man asked.

Damian was there, too.

‘Did you finally have the sence to leave that useless omega behind, Father? That is an admirable….’

Nighwting was the first to break.

‘Damian, shut up!’ he screamed.

Robin recoiled away from him like he had been burned.

‘Damian. Out. Now.’ Batman orderd through gritted teeth.

Damian was about to protest, but the look on Batman’s face made him turn around and run towards the stairs.

‘I am going to need a bit more details, Master Bruce,’ Alfred said, his voice tense. ‘What do I need to prepare?’

He didn’t get an answer, because by that time Stephanie joined them, parking her motorcycle and running up to them.

‘What happened? I heart the Titans team was intercepted by the league of Assassins? Where’s Tim?’

Nightwing and Batman exchanged a glance before Bruce explained.

‘Superboy and Red Robin are bonded and left togeher,’ Batman explained.

There was a long whistle from somewhere behind Alfred.

‘Out of all of our family, the Boy Virgin having all that bonded at 17 drama,’ Jason said, appearing behind the butler. ‘I thought it would be Damian.’

‘Master Jason!’ Alfred rebuked, when Batman asked:

‘Tim’s a virgin?’

‘Well, not anymore, if you say he’s bonded to Superboy now,’ Jason smirked. ‘Wait, you didn’t know?’

‘I do not interfere with your love lives.’

‘We’ve literally called him that before.’

‘I though you were joking.’

‘Okay, Tim’s virginity is a cool thing to discuss and all,’ Stephanie interfered in an angry voice. ‘But will we get back to WHAT is happening? Why did the league take the titans? Is everyone okay?’

Nightwing and Batman looked at each other again. It was Batman who ended up explaining, his voice grim.

‘Ra’s taken them with the purpose of making Tim his mate.’

The terrified gasps were broken with the speakers creaking to life.

‘And then you yelled at him,’ Oracle’s voice was heard, not pleased at all. ‘As you can guess, I’ve broken into your cowl recordings and saw that. Tim looked like he was in heat and I didn’t even need to sense the scent there to see how much you hurt him, Bruce. You yelled at a kid that for all we know might have just gotten raped.’

‘The Titans said he wasn’t raped!’ Dick called out, distressed.

‘The Titans said Ra’s wasn’t the one who bonded with him and that Superboy and Tim agreed on their bond to prevent that. We can not know for sure that nothing happened to Tim before that.’

There was a very bad silence in the Cave for some time. Even Jason seemed grim.

Bruce took off to the Batmobile. Several people yelled at him to stop or to explain. Batman only stopped at Alfred’s stern voice:

‘Where do you think you’re going, Master Bruce?’

‘To see Tim.’

Jason got to him when he opened the door to the car and stopped him from getting in.

‘Okay, and how about you think for a minute instead? They’re young, newly-bonded omega and alpha, and the omega is in heat. What do you think is happening there?’

Bruce stopped.

‘And Tim’s not even picking up,’ Dick added, holding up his phone. ‘We need to give them space.’

‘Especially you,’ Oracle said, and they all knew she meant Bruce. ‘I don’t think he’ll be comfortable around you now.’

Batman growled under his breath.

‘Okay,’ he said. ‘But only for now.’

He went away to the showers, leaving the others to converse worriedly about the situation their pack’s omega was now in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally updating!!!!11
> 
> thank you for the comments guys they keep me going (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

Tim woke up to heat buzzing under his skin.

It was much less than before, he felt more in control and more himself, but it still was there.

The desire tightening his belly, he just lay there and thought if he should wake Kon.

His partner has takes such good care of him, rearranging the nest to Tim's every whim, feeding him and bathing. It made Tim feel a bit like a kid, like he couldn't take care of himself, but, objectively speaking, he really couldn't, and Kon never ever done anything to belittle him or show him that taking care of him was boring or inconvenient. Kon was kind and soft and understanding.

Looking at his mate - and Tim still couldn't believe Kon was his mate - Tim couldn't help but smile. Kon was so handsome, his arms were still loosely drawn around the omega.

Being so close also let Tim see how hot Kon was, with his perfect skin and toned muscles. Even his regulary-short dark hair was hot, because a few hours ago Tim was grabbing it when Kon was giving him a blowjob.

Thinking about Kon's mouth around him was not very smart, because Tim felt some more heat now gathering between his legs. He squirmed, rubbing his legs together.

With Tim moving, Kon started stirring, too.

The alpha opened his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled.

'Hey, babe,' he said, looking at Tim with a loving gaze that made his toes curl. 'Not sleepy anymore?'

'H-mm,' Tim said, kissing Kon on the lips, the morning breath and all that be damned.

Tim might have lost himself in the kiss, because when he came to, Kon was already fully awake and his hands were all over the omega's body, with Tim's hands grabbing his mate's ass to push them closer and his other hand in his hair.

'Someone's eager?' Kon asked, laughing.

His laugh was breathy and deep and Tim needed to kiss it out of him. When he stopped, Kon asked in a wrecked, kissed-out voice:

'What do you need?'

Tim bit his lip. He was still a little shy about it, but Kon was gorgeous and his mate and they were in a nest together, so he couldn't help it.

'I want you,' he said. 'My heat's almost over, but I want you, one more time.'

Kon smiled and complied.

The sex was slow and gentle, like never before. They weren't in a hurry, trying to satisfy the hunger under Tim's skin. Kon's hips were moving in a steady but slow pace, his hands holding to Tim's. It took minutes upon minutes for the omega to loose his mind in the slow pace, but it felt good.

'How you're feeling, babe?' Kon asked, panting into Tim's ear.

Tim was still aware of himself and what was happening around him, but he has also lost his filter.

'Good, so good, you're so good to me, ** **my ** **alpha, I love you.'

That made Kon moan and the alpha fucked into him faster and harder, bringing the two of them to their orgasms in mere minutes.

After, they lay in their nest, shoulder to shoulder, touching on every bit of skin on their arms.

'I love you too,' Kon said.

'We need to shower,' Tim replied and instantly cringed.

Why could he only tell his mate that he loved him when Tim was loosing himself in pleasure, and not at any other moment, like a normal person?

Kon smiled at him and held his hand - Tim was so grateful for their bond and that it let Kon know how he actually felt without the omega saying it.

They took a shower together and went to the kitchen to eat.

Tim couldn't get enough of his mate. Even with the buzz of his heat gone, he still felt so drawn to his mate, just wanting to hold him and cuddle. He didn't let go of him at the shower, the two of them being close but not in a sexual way, he also just planted himself on Kon's lap when they were eating at the kitchen, not wanting to move away.

Their peace was ruined by the phone ringing.

It wasn't Tim's or Kon's mobile - both of them were turned off. It was the landline, the one Tim didn't even remember he had and never used before.

It's been three days since he saw Bruce and Dick, and two since he's seen the shitload of messages and missed calls on his phone. He turned it off after and really didn't feel like turning it back on.

He didn't want to face his pack, didn't want to see their disappointment and condemnation.

'Sweetie, it's okay,' Kon's voice was saying.

Tim felt his mate's hands on him, turning him sideways so he'd be able to see Tim's face.

'You don't have to take that if you don't want to,' Kon added.

It looked like the alpha also guessed who could be calling the almost-forgotten landline.

'I don't wanna talk to them,' Tim said, gasping.

He suddenly had a trouble with breathing and it was scary, but Kon was there, his palm moving in circles on Tim's back, asking him to breath.

'You don't have to. I won't let them. You'll decide when you're ready, okay?'

Tim nodded and sloshed forward, falling onto Kon and pressing his nose into the alpha's neck.

‘I love you,’ Kon said into his hair. ‘We could go to stay in Smallville if you want to?’

‘Would Ma be okay with that?’

‘Of course! Why would you think she wouldn’t?’

‘Well,’ Tim sighed. ‘I forced you to bond with me. And we’re too young for that. And I know we’ll get a lot of shit for it in the long run but I don’t want your family to be mad at you, too.’

‘No one’s gonna me mad at us. Well, Ma won’t for sure. Didn’t you know her and Pa got married when they were 16? She’ll understand, it’ll be okay.’

Kon kissed Tim on the lips shortly and draw away.

‘And you didn’t force me to do anything. I know the circumstances weren’t ideal, but I love you and I want to be your mate. Don’t ever doubt it, okay?’

There was energy humming in their bond, restless and so eager to please, and Tim knew it, felt it in Kon that it was the truth.

‘Okay,’ he nodded. ‘And also okay to Smallville, I’ll go there with you.’

Kon kissed him and couldn’t keep the smile away. After the kiss, Kon still had their foreheads pressed together and said:

‘Good, but we’ll go to Leslie’s first.’

Tim scrunched his nose at that.

‘You didn’t forget you promised me, did you?’ Kon asked, his eyebrow raised.

‘I didn’t,’ Tim grumbled. ‘Doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.’

☼☼

It was dawning on the Batfamily that Tim was ignoring them on purpose and not because of his heat.

Tim’s phone was turned off and they even called on his landline one, and Tim didn’t pick up. Barbara was sure that Tim was at his apartment, the sensors and cameras she had around the city showed Superboy taking Tim there. The two haven’t emerged from the apartment ever since, and Bruce had to be held down by the others twice, so he won’t go and barge in there.

Also, Jason wasn’t helping.

‘Yeah, it’ll be okay,’ the Red Hood was saying. ‘Unless Superboy gets Timbers pregnant.’

Signal, Nightwing and Alfred had to lean all of their weight into Batman to force him to stay in his seat. The Batman was still moving.

‘I have contraception for him in every safehouse and he knows how to use it!’ Dick yelped.

That stopped Bruce.

‘But what if he forgets – you know, in the **heat** of the moment?’ Red Hood kept taunting.

‘He won’t forget,’ Steph said, her stance suddenly defensive. ‘He’s completely terrified of getting pregnant. He told me, when I was… You know. He's never actually been okay with being an omega.’

‘Why?’ Red Hood asked, perplexed.

‘His mom was an omega and I think she wasn’t very happy with his dad as an alpha so she found every moment she could to complain about it to Tim, and that fucked up his perspective a lot,’ Steph explained. ‘Also, all of that stuff about omegas expected to be weak and submissive.’

‘That’s stupid, you don’t have to conform to the stereotypes,’ Red Hood exclaimed.

‘Oh please, like you’ve been okay with it when you were younger,’ Dick taunted.

‘Yeah, well, but that was when I was younger.’

‘Tim’s seventeen,’ Batman reminded, his voice raw.

The taut silence that came after that was broken by Alfred.

‘Doctor Thompkins is calling,’ he announced, entering the cave. ‘Master Timothy and his bondmade left her clinic an hour ago.’

Alfred watched as a group of grown people fought for the telephone.

☼☼

When Leslie got a call from Tim Drake about a blood test and a check up, she already knew about the bonding and the presumed rape. Alfred had called her to inform her of it, telling her as much as he knew – which wasn’t exactly much, just a lot of guesses and missing information. She knew the butler was calling her more because he needed to share the terror of having one of his charges face a situation like that and less because he thought Tim would actually come to see her.

It turned out that Tim did choose her clinic and not the Cave’s medical facilities – so here he was, accompanied by his newly acquired bondmate. Leslie has only seen Superboy on the news, but close up he did look like the alpha poster boy they made him to be, his pheromones taking up the space in the room immediately after him and the omega entered. Superboy was holding Tim’s hand.

‘Before we start, there’s something I want to do,’ Tim said, when they entered Leslie’s office.

Not freeing his hand out of his bondmate’s grip, Tim pulled a small device out of his pocket and put it in the middle of the room. He then pressed a button on it, and a wave of white went through the room.

‘What was that for?’ Leslie asked, confused.

‘To turn off the cameras. They have them in your office, yeah. And I don’t want anyone to spy on us at the moment.’

Leslie did not know about the cameras. Leslie absolutely did not appreciate the cameras being in her office. She was going to give Bruce a lecture of his life for that.

Instead, she turned to Superboy.

‘You can stay in the waiting room,’ Leslie said to the alpha, and it didn’t sound like a suggestion. ‘The procedure is personal and I’ll need Tim to change.’

This was more of a way to get the alpha out of the room and her and Tim on their own – this way she hoped that Tim would let her know if something was wrong or if he was pressured into something, as Alfred retelling her the panic in the house led her to believe may be a thing here.

But Tim proved that wrong.

‘No!’ Tim exclaimed suddenly, grabbing Superboy’s hand with both of his.

‘Sweetheart,’ Superboy tried. ‘But the doctor says...’

‘**No**, you’re not leaving me alone here,’ Tim was saying, his eyes on the boy by his side. ‘**You** wanted me to do this, so you’re not leaving!’

‘Okay,’ Superboy said softly. ‘If you want me to, I’ll stay. Is that okay with you, doctor Thomkins?’

‘If Tim’s not bothered by it, sure.’

Tim was exactly the opposite of bothered – he visibly relaxed when Leslie said that his bondmade may stay.

Okay, so at least one thing the family had gotten wrong – the boys seemed comfortable around each other, and Tim didn’t want to let his bondmate out of sight.

Leslie led the two of them to the bench on which she wanted Tim to leave his clothes when he changed, but Tim refused to put on the hospital gown, instead he chose to pull off his pants and underwear and pull down the shirt he was wearing to cover himself.

It took a bit of maneuvering to settle Tim in the chair and to still have his alpha close, but they ended up having Superboy turn to face Tim and hold his hand.

Being Tim’s doctor for the last few years, Leslie knew full well that the boy hated the chair and the instruments that were used to examine omegas, not only because of the discomfort it brought, but also because of how he couldn’t deny the fact that he **was** an omega. With the scent blockers on his at all times, Leslie believed that Tim himself forgot that he was an omega sometimes.

Leslie knew that he hated the procedure, and that he could still be sensitive after the first heat he’s spent with a bondmate and that’s why she didn’t really notice that Tim was trembling slightly, before Superboy called for her to stop.

In a mere second, Tim was lifted out of the chair and into Superboy’s arms, the two of them settling on the bench, facing away from Leslie. The omega was shaking still, now more than before, clinging to his bondmate desperately.

‘You told me he didn’t do anything,’ the alpha was saying, his voice tight.

‘He didn’t, didn’t really, it was just…..just fingers, for a moment, but I….’

Tim whimpered and sobbed.

Superboy held him, whispering softly and sweetly, trying to calm him down.

Leslie knew that another claim that the bats said was not true – she saw no indication of it during the check up. Tim wasn’t hurt - even with the young and over-eager alpha that Superboy most likely was.

‘Do we have to do anything else?’ Tim asked after he calmed a bit, in a voice that meant he would rather they didn’t.

‘No, sweetie, that’s enough for me,’ Leslie answered carefully.

Tim nodded at that and pulled out of Superboy’s embrace to start putting on his clothes.

‘Wait, what’s about a blood test?’ Superboy asked. ‘There as some kind of chemical that started his heat, in a syringe, that they injected Tim with at the league’s base. We wanted that checked, right, babe?’

Tim nodded to his bondmate, zipping up his pants and going back to cling to the alpha. So, instead of trying to pry them apart, Leslie took the needed equipment to the bench and took a sample of Tim’s blood there.

‘Was the heat irregular?’ she asked.

Tim didn’t seem interested in talking to her, he turned away when she took the samples, so Superboy looked at his bondmate as if to ask for permission to talk instead and started answering.

‘Yeah, he didn’t pass out after we were… uh...knotted,’ the alpha’s face was bright red. ‘Not even once, and to add that his heat was not supposed to start at that time.’

‘We don’t know if not passing out was something that happened to you before, it does happen to some omegas, mostly because of a dysfunction in hormones.’

That made Tim turn to her, his gaze dark and a bit annoyed.

‘It’s not the first heat we’ve spent together,’ Tim said as a matter of fact. ‘Kon knows what he’s talking about.’

That was unexpected - Leslie’s files on the omega had no indication of him ever been sexually active. And, as far as the family knew, Tim was a virgin. That was one of the topics that stirred so much drama at the Manor at the moment, as Alfred informed her. They were in for a surprise.

‘If this is all, I’d rather go.’ Tim said and he sounded tired.

‘Of course. I’d advocate for you seeing a therapist, but knowing your family, it won’t do any good, right?’

Tim just nodded and smiled a tired smile.

‘Okay then, you can go. Where do you want me to send the test results?’

‘I’ll come collect them, or send Kon. Please, don’t give them to the family, no matter how they ask.’

‘Do you want me to tell them I’ve seen you? They are worried, Tim.’

‘Are they?’ Tim smiled in a self-deprecating way. ‘I would rather you didn’t tell them, at least not right now. Give us at least an hour, we’re flying to Kon’s family’s house in Kansas and I’m staying there for a few days.’

‘Did something happen?’ Leslie asked, putting her hand on Tim’s shoulder. ‘I feel like Alfred’s not telling me everything.’

Tim shook his head, but his eyes were sad.

‘I don’t wanna talk about it right now,’ he said.

‘Okay, sweetie,’ Leslie sighed. ‘I won’t give them your test results and I’ll wait for an hour or so before I make the call to tell them that you’re okay. And you two take care of each other, I hope to see you soon in better circumstances. Like a celebration of the new bond.’

Tim blushed at that, clinging closer to his mate, and Superboy smiled that superman-megawatt smile, puffing out his chest.

‘That would be nice, won’t it, babe?’ the alpha asked his mate and the playful tone made Tim blush harder.

‘Don’t make Ma wait,’ the omega said, pushing at his mate’s chest. ‘Let’s go.’

The boys said their goodbyes and left through the window.

Leslie waited more than an hour before she called the Manor – she felt like she had a right to be petty, after finding out the bats had installed cameras in her office without her permission.

☼☼

Batman was the one who grabbed the phone first and that earned him a lecture on respect and how that meant no unauthorized cameras from Leslie. Only after she finished tearing at him for the cameras she agreed to answer their questions about Tim.

‘He wasn’t raped.’ she said. ‘Sexually assaulted, yes, but not raped. He’s traumatized, of course, but with a good support system he’ll recover. He has his mate, so it will be fine.’

‘Superboy was with him?’ Nightwing asked, surprised.

‘I believe you all misunderstood their relationship. Tim’s in no distress when around Superboy. They came to my office together and left like that, too.’

‘The fact that he’s not directly distressed doesn’t mean that it’s okay!’ Bruce said, sounding distressed himself.

Leslie laughed at his misery.

‘They’ve been holding hands all the time they were in the clinic, Superboy was very protective and sweet and Tim didn’t let go of him even when I took blood samples - just the typical behavior of a newly-bonded couple **in love**.’

‘In love?’ Batman asked, sounding on a verge of a heart attack.

‘Oh, they also had some previous history you all missed,’ Leslie added, sounding smug.

She refused to elaborate on that, but did tell them that the boys left to spend time at Superboy’s house.

When Batman hand up, a chaos erupted in the cave, everybody talking over each other.

Batman silenced them, answering the question that was asked more often than the others – about what to do now.

‘I am going to have to call Superman,’ Batman said and sighed heavily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ just fluff
> 
> i thing 1, tops 2 chapters and this will be done
> 
> thank ypu for reading and commenting i love you all!!!! ♥‿♥ ♥‿♥ ♥‿♥

When he emergency line at the Fortress of solitude rang, Clark was expecting an invasion at the very least, but instead Batman was telling him, in that gruffy voice that usually meant he’s very nervous, that Superboy took Tim to Ma’s house in Smallville and that Bruce needed Superman to go there and get Tim back to them and than Bruce said something about Superboy having no right to keep Tim from his pack, no matter what Superboy thought of himself now. Without further explanation and the last demand to do what Bruce needed, the other man hang up.

Worried and baffled, Superman flew to Smallville. He listen to an unfamiliar heartbeat that must have been Tim and followed it to Conner’s room, looking in it through the window. Tim was alone there, laying on the bed, surrounded by blankets and pillows that made it look a bit like a nest. He was hugging a teddy bear, the only plush toy that Conner had ever had, and was fast asleep. There was a strange scent coming off him - unlike most of the people in the League, Clark did know that Tim was an omega and even once saw him at the Manor without the scent blocker, but this scent was different, not his omega one and not the artificial and sterile one from the scent blocker – it was unusual and too mature. Clark understood what it was when he looked closer and saw the bite mark on Tim’s neck.

‘Clark, sweetheart,’ he heard directly to his right. ‘You wanna come in and say hi to your Ma?’

Ma Kent was looking at him from the window that she opened next to the one Superman was looking into. He blushed, ashamed, and went down to the door to enter ‘like a normal person’, as MA liked to call it. When he went into the kitchen, she was already waiting for him there, two cups of tea at the ready.

‘Ma, what’s going on? Bruce called me, and I knew it had to be something serious, because he usually respects my alone-time at the Fortress, but then he still called and said something about Tim, and now I find him here, and he’s got a bondmark? And what does Kon have to do with it?’

All of that together and Ma’s very serious looks suddenly gave him an idea.

‘No,’ Clark gasped out. ‘Don’t tell me it’s Kon?.. No wonder Bruce’s so freaked out! I’ll get Tim back to Gotham and then I’ll have a word with...’

Clark was already getting up from his chair, but Ma interrupted him.

‘Hold your horses, young man, and sit back down. This. Instant.’

Clark did as he was told on autopilot.

‘First, you’re not taking that poor boy anywhere. He doesn’t need any more stress and he’s had plenty lately. Second, don’t you dare give Conner hard time for what happened, nothing of it is his fault. You need to know first what happened, and then judge.’

So Ma told him about the conversation she had with Conner, after the boys arrived and Tim was put to sleep in Kon’s room. She told Superman about the League of Assassins and Ra’s, about how the boys chose to bond to prevent the man from forcing Tim into a bond with him. And how sweet the two of them were with each other when they arrived, how caring Kon was and how Tim relaxed around him.

‘Bruce didn’t explain much, but from what he said I kinda got an impression that Kon almost kidnapped Tim,’ Clark said sheepishly. ‘Sorry.’

‘They love each other,’ Ma added with a soft smile. ‘It’s so obvious when you look at them.’

‘I’ll need to talk to Kon before I leave, but I won’t be taking Tim back to Gotham, I promise.’

‘Oh, and before you talk to Bruce about Tim when you’re in Gotham, maybe you also should consider the fact that he yelled at the boy for almost getting raped,’ Ma said, her eyes blazing. ‘Just food for thought, s all.’

Clark could not believe it – did Bruce really do it? His mind wandered back to Tim, sleeping in Kon’s bed with a teddy bear clutched in his arms. Tim, who was 17, a male omega, and had to go through such a trauma, and now not even wanting to see his family.

When he found Conner chopping the wood for Ma – because chores always helped clear his head – that was the first question he asked.

‘I don’t know what he said,’ Kon answered. ‘But he yelled at him, and when I got to them, Tim was shaking and crying, and Nightwing just stood there, doing nothing. Tim’s sure that means he approved and he doesn’t want to see Dick, too.’

‘I’m sure there must’ve been some kind of a misunderstanding,’ Clark said. ‘He’s still very young and that’s why Bruce was worried.’

‘That doesn’t mean he’s allowed to traumatize him further! Tim almost got a panic attack when they were calling on the phone, I don’t know what will happen if he’s forced to talk to them face-to-face. They think they can scold him for what happened, but they have not idea what it was like, Clark, how I’ve found him back then!’ Kon cried out and it looked like he wanted to continue on that, but he stopped himself. ‘And after that, he got yelled at by his own Dad! If it was for me to decide, I wouldn’t let them anywhere near my mate, but it’s Tim’s choice and I will support him.’

It was a lot of dark information to digest, but Clark tried to get a hold of something positive.

‘**Your mate**, huh?’ Clark smiled.

‘He loves me,’ Kon explained, blushing a little. ‘He told me! And I love him, too. No matter how it happened, we’re going to make it work.’

Clark put a hand on Kon’s shoulder, pride making his chest feel full.

‘You’re doing great as his alpha,’ Superman said. ‘I’m sure it’ll work out And I’ll talk to Bruce and others in the family, get them off your back for a while. But we can’t really keep Tim away from them forever, right? We’ll need to let them meet one day.’

‘Let it be on Tim’s terms, then. He’s gone though enough and needs some time on his own.’

☼☼

When Clark arrived to the Manor, he wasn’t very nice.

‘You dare insinuate that my Conner did something wrong,’ he started, pointing his finger at Bruce. ‘When **you** yelled at Tim after everything that happened to him?’

‘I didn’t know!’ Bruce yelled back.

‘Well maybe you should’ve asked?!’

The two men glared at each other angrily, and Bruce looked away first.

‘I don’t see Tim with you,’ Bruce said in the batman voice and it sounded weird, because they were upstairs at the Manor and in civilian clothes.

‘He’s staying at Ma’s. He’s in good hands there, with her and his mate, and he also doesn’t want to see you.’

There was a commotion behind the closed doors, the ones that were supposed to make their conversation private. The doors shook and opened, various batkids spilling out.

‘He doesn’t want to see Bruce, that’s fine by me, but what about the rest of us?’ Dick asked, getting to them first. ‘I could go to the farm with you!’

‘I’m afraid I can’t allow you to do that,’ Superman said. ‘He doesn’t want to see you either, Dick.’

‘What? But why?’

‘Give him time to feel a bit more safe, and I’m sure all of the misunderstandings can be talked out,’ Clark answered, not sure if he should speak for Tim, when he himself got the info through a third party. ‘As of now, all I can say is that you should give him space and let him come to you. You and Bruce’ve hurt him enough already, and he associates what he perceives as your decision with everyone else in the family.’

‘What do you mean by this **decision**?’

Clark felt his mouth curve in a sour, apologetic smile. He wasn’t sure how to say it, but Jason Todd was there to do it for him:

‘He means you fucked up,’ the Red Hood said. ‘And because **you** fucked up, Tim thinks that everyone else is as much of a jerk as you two are.’

When Bruce and Dick turned to him for confirmation, Clark just shrugged, but then nodded.

‘I’ll be visiting them at the farm. And I’ll be keeping an ear out for them. If something happens, like, for example, if someone decides to visit, uninvited, I’ll know,’ Clark threatened with a nice smile and left the Manor.

A few days passed  and the batman and his kids, surprisingly, listened to Superman’s warning and stayed away from the farm. Clark called Ma each day to ask how the boys were, and finally found the time to visit on the third day.

When he arrived in the evening, he found the situation not much changed from the last time he visited – Ma was in the kitchen, Conner at the barn, doing chores, and Tim was sleeping in Conner’s room.

That last one worried Clark – it was the second time he visited, but Tim wasn’t around. He went to ask Conner about it, and the Superboy suddenly broke down crying.

‘I think he’s depressed,’ Conner explained, when Clark calmed him down a bit. ‘He’s barely eating and he’s not leaving the room much. I have to **beg** for him to take the medicine Leslie prescribed.’

‘What kind of medicine?’

‘That’s… That’s the one to help with the toxins in his blood, that’s left after that injection.’

It turned out that Clark new much less than he thought.

‘What toxins?’

‘They...they injected him with something, Leslie’s analyses didn’t even find what exactly it was, but that thing jump-started his heat, and then fucked it up and it wasn’t normal, and now he barely gets up from bed!’

The league of assassins having that kind of technology was an alarming thing, Supermen thought Batman ought to know about it, but right now he had his young clone to calm down.

‘So maybe it’s because of those chemicals? Give it some time, they wash out and he’ll get better!’

‘Clark, you don’t understand!’ Conner cried out. ‘They’ve undressed him, chained him, injected some chemicals, Ra’s assaulted him and was about to rape him, he was in heat and half-delirious, but he still thought about the ways to keep me safe if Ra’s comes and sees us together. He was ready to agree for that asshat to bite him, if that creep agreed to spare me. All I could do was bond with him in less than ideal and conscientious circumstances, and now I can’t even help him feel better!’

‘You’re too young for all of this,’ Clark sighed, saying the same thing Bruce said to him about Tim and meaning it in a totally different light. ‘It’s really a lot to deal with, and you really can’t do much. But I’m sure that when you’re with him, carrying for him, just being there – that’s already a lot. After all, you can only give him as much as he agrees to take.’

Kon nodded to that and together they went back to the house, picking up some things for Ma from the barn on their way. They walked slowly, Clark doing it on purpose, to let Conner breathe a little.

When they entered a kitchen, Ma was putting dishes on the table, and Tim was there, too.

He looked tired, even having slept for so long, dark circles under his eyes. But his eyes lightened when he looked at Kon.

‘Hey,’ Conner said carefully, smiling a bit.

Tim cut the distance between them in a fast stride and enveloped Conner in a hug, their scents mixing together into one – the one of a bonded couple.

‘Is that the way to greet your mate?’ Tim asked, looking up at Conner, but not letting him go.

Conner leaned down and kissed him.

‘Hi,’ he said, between kisses. ‘Better?’

‘Yeah,’ Tim said and smiled too, a bit of that tiredness lifted of him.

They sat at a table, Tim and Conner’s hands locked together, and Ma started a conversation by asking about Daily planet, a neutral enough topic, and soon Clark was telling the others about Luthor’s new schemes. Conner was commenting, Ma too, but Tim stayed silent, pressed close to his alpha. It felt like when Clark has just met the first Robin, when the boy would stay in the shadow silently and just watch, not opening up one bit - and it felt like such a regression in their relationship.

When it was time to leave, Clark made sure to tell the boys that he’ll be there for them if they need his support, and that now Tim was family, too, and that he could ask him for anything. Tim smiled politely at that, and his eyes became warmer. He was still holding on to his mate, and that’s how Clark left them – the two hand in hand, standing on the porch and waving him goodbye.

☼☼

Tim heard everything Clark and Kon talked about in the barn – he felt his mate’s heart being heavy with pain and went there to check. He heard Clark arriving before that, but kept his heartbeat slow, to fool him into believing he was sleeping.

When he rushed to the barn, he was sure that Clark was saying something that hurt Kon, was ready to interrupt and take his mate away, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Kon.

Kon was worried about him, blamed himself for how he felt, and Tim didn’t want it. He wanted his mate to feel better, wanted him to be happy.

It was one of the first things that Tim felt like wanting in the last few days, and he was sure he’d do his best to get better. He never could do it for himself, but for his mate he was ready to try.

When he hugged Kon at the kitchen, he tried to transmit as much of his love for his alpha through their bond as he could. From the way Kon hugged back, he was sure it worked.

☼☼

‘And where do you think you’re going, Master Bruce?’

The man Alfred was talking to stopped mid-step to the bat-plane.

‘Nowhere?’ he tried.

Alfred looked at him with his eyebrow raised and the man looked down, ashamed.

‘I thought I could just take a peak at Tim?’ Bruce finally admitted.

Alfred sighed.

‘Master Kent had seen him and told you that him and young Master Conner were in a healthy, loving relationship. Miss Thompkins said the same thing before. It’s also been brought to our attention that Tim does not wish to see anyone from the family, and what are you trying to accomplish? Traumatize him further?’

‘I know I’ve been wrong,’ Bruce said, his voice as solemn as when he was a child being chastised for something he’s done. ‘But I need to see him, to know he’s okay!’

Alfred sighed again. He, too, had been guilty of it – wanting to know that his young charge was safe and unharmed and only being able to believe his eyes. He, however, had friends in the Kent household that Bruce did not possess.

‘Kindly follow me upstairs. My phone is there, and I will show you.’

When they were going through the corridors, a line of kids noticed them and started following after Bruce, all of them asking about what was happening. Alfred only answered when he found his phone in the kitchen.

‘I have tried asking nicely, bribing and then stooped to begging, but Mrs Kent agreed to snap me a picture of Master Tim. I have no doubt now that he is in safe hands.’

The phone got passed from one set of hands to the other, the kids looking at it and gasping. On it, Tim was smiling, sitting on Superboy’s lap, the two of them wrapped in a blanket. The way Tim looked at Superboy transmitted so much, and the most of it was love. The superboy looked back with adoration, the disbelieving kind, like he still couldn’t quite believe that he had the omega in his arms.

‘Master Tim is safe, warm, well-fed. He’s slowly but steadily getting better, but if one of us breaks the peace, that can send him back down to not being able to get out of bed for days,’ Alfred said. ‘Please, be respectful and give him time.’

The others hang their heads in shame and nodded.

It was then when Damian joined them, being busy elsewhere. He demanded to know what was going on and Dick showed him the picture, smiling and gushing about how cute it looked.

‘That’s sickening,’ Damian said. ‘He’s behaving like a submissive, weak omega, looking at his alpha like that!’

‘Dami, can you promise me not to be in the same room with us when Tim finally agrees to visit?’ Dick sighed.

‘I wouldn’t even want to look at it! It’s disgusting!’ Damian shouted and left the room.

Damian’s extreme reactions to secondary sexes and their roles in the family were extreme, mostly because of his upbringing and its traditional values, but the young pup became even more agitated about it after what happened with Tim. He did remember his grandfather as a cold, serious and self-respecting alpha who did not let his emotions control him, and now knowing that the man was ready for harsh and illogical actions like kidnapping and trying to take an omega he fancied by force, instead of having them crawl to him, like he always explained to Damian it should be, was shaking the boy’s worldview.

The family didn’t really know what to do with him, and Dick pushed his siblings to go after him to initiate a cuddle pile to scent each other – reaffirming their pack bond felt more important than ever, with Tim not being there.

Bruce, however, stayed behind – trying to persuade Alfred to let him talk to Mrs Kent. He manged, after a lot of begging, to get the woman’s personal number from Alfred.

He called her immediately, as soon as he was alone in his office. He greeted the woman, told her who he was, and went straight to business.

‘I would very much like it if Tim could be returned to us,’ he tied for a softer voice here.

‘It’s for him to decide,’ Martha said, strongly, but not unkindly.

‘He’s 17, he’s too young to decide!’

‘Well, maybe you should have thought about it before, when you let an old alpha whirl around your too young, 17 year old son!’

That felt like it punched a breath out of Bruce. He was really that blind, letting someone like that get close to his pup. He’s made so many mistakes with his kids, and this one nearly cost Tim so much.

‘I know I was wrong, so, so wrong,’ Bruce finally said. ‘And then I didn’t listen to him, didn’t ask what happened and I hurt him. But I……… I love him, he’s my kid. Please, I just need to know he’s okay!’

There was a long pause, and then Bruce heard Martha Kent say:

‘Tim, sweetie, your Dad’s calling. Do you want to talk to him?’

There was another pause and Bruce held his breath. Then, the phone on the other side was obviously being passed from one person to another and he heard Tim’s voice.

‘I’m listening,’ Tim said, his tone defensive, but there.

It took Bruce some time to apologize and make Tim believe he didn’t mean any of it, and some more painfully careful navigating around all of the problematic topics, but they ended up agreeing on a meeting.

‘My mate will be with me,’ Tim said as a matter of fact. ‘If you’ll have kryptonite anywhere near there, I’ll turn around and leave.’

Bruce promised to be respectful and Tim hang up, not even saying bye.

It was still a small victory – the next step was to organize the brunch for the pack and Tim with his new mate, and, more importantly, not to screw it up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 is a great numer so here it is the end of the story  
& some smut for the road, enjoy  
┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴

The dinner was held at one of the manor’s smaller dinning rooms. It was stiff and uncomfortable for everyone involved, and even more like that for Tim and Conner, who were the center of everyone’s silent attention.

The stiffness and silence ended, as it often did in the house, with Jason.

‘So this was a horrible dinner (not talking about your food, Alfred, that was fantastic) and I gotta run, but before that, a present for our lovely newly-bonded couple.’

Jason pulled a big box from under the table and put it in front of the two. Confused, Tim opened it and a single wrapped condom slipped out – the box was full of them, the condoms and also the packages of lube.

Tim was spluttering, red in the face, and Kon’s cheeks were getting pink, too, but Jason didn’t let them comment on his present, simply yelling when running away:

‘Congrats! Be safe, do crimes!’

He was out of the manor before anyone had a chance to say anything.

‘Well,’ Conner laughed, his cheeks flushed. ‘Won’t agree on the crime part, of course, but **this** costs a lot of money.’

He said that, hiding the box under the table near him.

‘Kon!’ Tim hissed, blushing violently.

‘What? Do you have any idea how expensive this stuff is?’

‘I’m a millionaire!’

‘And I’m not.’

‘But, you’re my mate. You can have whatever I have,’ Tim said, a bit uncertain, sounding like he didn’t even think Kon didn’t believe this to be true.

‘I love you, too,’ Kon said softly, grasping Tim’s hand.

Tim smiled at him, his eyes shining with it.

That’s when a several people around them cooed and the pair was reminded they’re not alone.

‘Popcorn is ready! Please proceed to the cinema room,’ Alfred chimed in just in time, before everyone had a chance to tease Tim.

The whole family going to cinema room usually meant bean bags on the floor and a pack bonding, with the pack scenting each other to reaffirm their connection, but Tim ducked away from the others and chose to stay with Kon, pressing into him bodily, with no option for the others to get close to them.

Tim still stayed with them for the movie, so they saw that it as success.

With the others in a pile and Kon and Tim not joining, the pack bonding still happened, even with the pack’s head alpha’s scent being a bit sour because of their omega not being with them. By the time the movie ended, the pack smelled like each other and were all laying on the floor in a comfy pile.

Tim was asleep on Superboy’s lap.

‘Wouldn’t it be a pity to wake him?’ Dick started carefully, sharing a gaze with Superboy. ‘Maybe you two could stay?’

‘I’ll prepare a room,’ Alfred added.

Bruce was staying back, looming over the couch.

Kon looked at him and the man held his gaze.

‘Okay, but if he wakes up and wants to leave, you won’t be able to stop us,’ Superboy said and started getting up, Tim in his arms, carrying his mate bridal-style.

The omega stirred, his arms encircling the alpha’s neck almost automatically.

‘-Ere’you’goin?’ he asked, sleepy.

‘I’m not going anywhere, babe, we’re just gonna go to sleep.’

‘Together?’ Tim asked, his eyes still closed.

‘Together,’ Kon agreed.

That left Alfred with no other option but to get a guestroom ready for them both, because Tim’s personal room was a mess he didn’t have time to sort through at the moment. The couple went to sleep in their clothes, because it was impossible to peel Tim off Superboy, so none of them could change.

In the morning, Dick was the first to the kitchen, followed by, for some reason, Jason, and then - Conner and than Bruce. Alfred laid out plates with different breakfast foods for them and let them prepare their own drinks. The men stayed in silence, but at least it wasn't hostile.

Tim was the last to join them, and he looked tired, even after sleeping for the whole night. He reached for Conner's cup of tea groggily.

'Master Tim, maybe I could prepare you a cup of coffee?' Alfred asked, alarmed at Tim's state.

'Can't have coffee,' Tim answered into the cup and started slowly sipping the tea.

His alpha patted his knee sympathetically and reached out for a plate to get some food on it for his mate.

'Why can't you have coffee?' Dick asked, horrified.

'Can interfere with the pills,' Tim explained, not exactly looking at his brother.

'Since when does coffee interfere with birth control, did I miss something?' Jason asked, horrified.

'Not **those** pills,' Tim said with a feeling, blushing a little.

They exchanged a glance with Conner and the alpha spoke.

'Tim's talking about the pills doctor Thompkins prescribed for him. They're to clear up his system, because there's a chemical if unknown origin in it. It's because.... At.... the league's base they injected him with something, and it fucked up his heat, and doctor said it's some kind of a powerful drug she's never seen before, and the only way to deal with it she sees is to try and held his own immune system to flight it. The downside is that all of that stuff is keeping him perpetually tired.'

'So what you're telling us,' Jason said, his eyes blazing with anger. 'Is that Ra's drugged Tim with some weird-ass chemicals that even doctor Thompkins couldn't identify and that they were so bad they influenced his heat and now he’s feeling like shit because of them?'

There was a snapping sound from the side where Bruce was sitting - he broke the fork he was holding in his hand in two.

Tim, who wasn't wearing a scentblocker anymore, must have been distressed, but masked it well, having been learning to control his pheromones over the past week of not wearing anything to block them.

'It's okay,' Tim said to the others, not really looking at anyone.

‘It’s not!’ Bruce said. ‘It’s really not! We… I should have done something. Should have noticed the way he looked at you.’

‘I don’t think you could’ve done something. It’s not like you can put him in jail,’ Tim shrugged.

'There's....other ways,' Bruce said meaningfully. He than looked at Tim guiltily. 'I'll make sure he never touches you again, I promise.'

Tim just shrugged, but he looked so small in his chair, so vulnerable.

‘We could go to the Cave and get your blood tested?’ Bruce tried carefully. ‘The equipment there is better than in Leslie’s clinic.’

Tim thought for a moment, than nodded.

They went to the cave and did the tests. Tim wasn’t responding much to Bruce’s tries to strike a conversation. The only thing he said was, after Bruce suggested if Conner may have used the problem with Tim’s blood for his own benefit.

‘He would never!’ Tim said with heat. ‘He’s always been careful with me, and considerate of my wishes. He’s never done anything that I didn’t want and he’s always asked me about everything. I… there’s no one else for me. And I’ve felt like that even before we bonded. Really before. I am sure in out relationship and I won’t hide it.’

‘Would you even make it public?’

‘Yes. We’re bonded, we belong to each other now, and I want everyone to know!’

But when the results came, he visibly shook – the chemicals in his blood were supposed to be long-lasting, influencing his will and were designed to make him more vulnerable during heat - weaker, easier to manhandle.

‘Tim?’ Bruce asked carefully, because Tim’s pheromones were already showing how shaken he felt. ‘Tim, hey, it’s all right, we’ll make an antidote, it will be fine.’

Bruce reached out to him and had to wait for a long moment before Tim reached back, taking his hand.

Bruce pulled the omega into a hug and held him, his cheek pressed to Tim's hair.

‘What do you need, Timmy?’ Bruce asked gently.

‘Kon,’ Tim answered without delay. ‘I need Kon.’

It stung Bruce that his pup didn’t want comfort from his father, but he swallowed the feeling. Tim was, no matter how much Bruce hated it, bonded now, and they seemed to have a good relationship with the young alpha, so it wasn’t that surprising that he wanted his mate to calm him.

So he took Tim upstairs to find the young alpha, who was there the moment they stepped out of the cave’s entrance. Superboy took Tim to the sitting room that was vacant and they set on the sofa, Tim pressing his nose to the alpha’s gland and Conner talking to him soothingly.

That was when Damian finally decided to get down from his room. He saw the couple on the sofa, and his sense of smell became strong, picking up the mixture of their scents that made their own, combined one, that was usual for bonded couples. Drake was sitting on the alpha’s lap and they were speaking softly, and there was a look on Drake’s face that made it all soft and idiotic, and Superboy was looking at him in the same way, and Damian was suddenly full of yearning that felt so strong his heart hurt. It awakened something in him and he didn’t even know what **it** had caused it.

He mentally slapped himself when he felt it, because he couldn’t understand it. Why was there something like fire licking at his skin, from the inside? Why did he feel light-headed and his knees weak?

The door that he was looking into opened fully and an overwhelming and threatening scent of alpha took all of the space around him.

‘Were you spying on us, brat?’ the clone asked, his tone angry.

Damian whimpered. The alpha looked closely, sniffed the air and gasped in shock. Drake was beside him in a moment and then only Drake and Damian were left and the omega was carefully pulling him towards the stairs leading up, back to his room, and he was saying something calming, but Damian didn’t listen.

He finally understood when his brain felt like cotton candy and his palms started sweating that he must have been going into heat – his first one in life. From the way his body was reacting he knew it wasn’t a rut, like for the alphas, and he obviouly wasn’t a beta, so that only left him being an omega.

He was looking at Drake and his mate when it happened, and Damian was panicky trying to understand if his yearning was for one of them – but he shook with disgust at just thinking that he might have felt sexual desire for Drake or the clone. It wasn’t that, but the calm, tranquil atmosphere the two had, and Damian would never admit it, but that’s what he yearned for, that what made his heart hurt like that - that someone could have such peace with another person, that one could be cared for like that.

Soon, Damian was in his bed, and Grayson came over to stay with him, his alpha scent not a threat, but comforting one, like it was supposed to be for the older member of one’s pack, and Damian was happy it was like that for him, even despite them not being related by blood.

Soon, Damian’s mind was clouded enough that he could go to sleep.

Tim was laughing.

It was the first time he laughed like that in the last few weeks, and Kon was happy to see it, but that also was kinda mean.

‘Damian’s given me so much shit for being an omega,’ Tim said, when Alfred shook his head at him. ‘And now he turns out to be an omega, too! You don’t know how amazing it is!’

The others had not much to dispute that, but still only Jason joined it with a short laugh.

‘Okay, Timmy, if you wanted to take something form here, this is your time,’ Jason said, patting Tim on the head.

Tim spluttered at that and hit at Jason’s hands, but still went to his room upstairs to get a few things. Because of Damian presenting, the family decided having another alpha in the house that wasn’t much integrated into the pack could be disturbing for the young and new omega, so Kon needed to leave, and Tim was going with him. Jason was driving them, having taken one of Bruce’s car and promising to never return it.

Also, Jason went to the kitcen with Alfred, and that left Kon and Bruce alone.

‘Do I need to say that if you ever hurt him, I’ll make your life difficult?’ the batman said casually.

‘Do I need to say that if you ever hurt him **again**, **like you did,** I’ll do the same?’ Kon shot back.

Batman looked at him for long time and than said:

‘Touche.’

That was when Tim came back, and Bruce hugged him before they left, and shook Kon’s hand.

‘I know you don’t need my approval,’ the head alpha of the pack said to the couple. ‘But I still wanted to give it to you. I admit I was wrong. I can see how good you two are to each other, and I’ll support you with all I have — you’ll see!’

That made Tim hug him again and only than they left.

A few days later they found out what the man meat as support.

Tim turned on the news to see the swarm of headlines about Tim Wayne, a young and underage CEO of Wayne enterprises, not only turning out to be an omega, but also being bonded to a young alpha no-one-knows-who from Kansas. There was a statement by Bruce that said that he supported the pair and that Tim was serious about his relationship, but not much about why and how they bonded.

That’s how the two of them found themselves on the way to the press-conference organized for that. Tim was holding on to Kon tightly, but was marching with his head up, and his neck uncovered, showing the bondmark proudly. He had just finished yelling at Bruce for not asking him first, and his pack’s head alpha didn’t understand why something was wrong – he said that Tim himself told him he wanted their relationship to be public.

That made Kon feel flattered, but the reporters swarming the path to the press conference room were making him nervous. They kept shouting questions, a lot of them unpleasant and ugly. They were the reporters that weren’t invited to the conference, so maybe that’s why they were so evil – batman most likely chose the better ones to be there.

Kon had no idea how to deal with press, so he had Tim do the work and just smiled and waved. Tim briefly supported the claim about their bonding, said that they planned to live together and would probably stay on one of the private islands the family owned for a short period of rest that will give the press enough time to calm down and also said that the reason they bonded was because Tim’s father didn’t approve of their relationship.

‘He didn’t let us see each other,’ Tim was saying, trying as much as he could to make Bruce sound nasty. ‘So bonding was the only way we saw. Bruce had been angry, sure, but since than he’s changed much and now he’s seen what a good person my mate is.’

That was a blat for the journalists, who would undoubtly drag Bruce through the mud for this, but Tim had his revenge, so they finished the meeting.

On their way out, the other reporters were still there. Kon and Tim were ignoring all of the questions, but then one of the women stepped up, and her question got to Conner:

‘How does it feel being bonded for money?’

That was one thing that hurt Kon – people assuming he would want Tim’s money, as if his mate wasn’t an amazing person without all of it. So he turned to the reporter.

‘When in like 30 years our children are changing this world for the better, because they are as brilliant as my bond mate, and we’re living our retirement together, you’ll regret this question and will be very ashamed,’ Kon promised the reporter, glaring at her.

He than pulled Tim away to their car, where Jason was impersonating a driver. Tim was looking at him in awe.

‘Kon, what you’ve just said...’ Tim started.

‘I’m sorry!’ Kon panicked. ‘I know we haven’t even talked about kids and I don’t even know if you would want to have any in the future, but I just...’

Tim kissed him, sucessfully cutting out what he was saying. Jason made a gagging noise and pressed a button to put the glass between them on and the couple sprang apart.

‘I don’t think I’d want to have kids any time soon,’ Tim said. ‘But, for the first time in my life, I think I wouldn’t mind, because I’m with you.’

The next day the web-sites were full of stories about the Romeo and Juliet with a good ending, that they ended up naming their couple, and an overwhelming support from the public.

☼☼

Over a month passed. The press calmed down a bit and the superheros stopped discussing the newly-bonded couple as well. The boys lived together at Tim’s apartment in San Francisco, which let them be with Titan’s full-time, forging their own team and path in life. It seemed more natural now, like it was always like that.

So Jason was surprised when he found Tim at his place. The younger omega was obviouly uncomfortable and nervous. When Jason asked him what was wrong, Tim answered, biting his lip:

‘It’s about… About my bond. More like about our relationship. Or maybe… I don’t know….’

‘Is it bad? Did he do something? Do I have to get kyptonite to beat his ass?’

‘No-no, it’s nothing like that! I just have a problem and I just……. I don’t know what to do!’

‘Okay, is it an emotions conversation? Why aren’t you with Dick, your emotionally more stable brother?’

‘Because he won’t understand! Dick’s not an omega! I needed to talk to you! But if you don’t want to….’

Tim was obvioulsy embarrassed, so Jason decided to take mercy on him.

‘Okay, okay, what’s wrong? What secret omega knowledge did you need?’

Tim looked away for a moment.

‘My heat’s not due to a few more month, maybe more if the chemicals did something to my cycle,’ Tim said. ‘And Kon’s been very careful with me.’

‘Okay, and?’

‘And we haven’t. We haven’t really……’

Tim was red as tomato and that made Jason guess.

‘You haven’t fucked since your heat?’ he whistled. ‘Seriously? It’s been a month, how are you holding up?’

Tim blushed some more, but grumbled under his nose:

‘I’m not.’

‘What do you mean?’ Jason laughed.

‘I’m not holding up! I… But I….. I think he’s just afraid he may hurt me, so that’s why he’s not asking, but I don’t know how to initiate it, too!’

Oh, that’s what it is – Tim came to the older omega for sex advice! Jason could do that.

‘Just fucking talk to him!’ Jason said.

‘It’s not that easy!’

‘Yes, it is! Talk to him. Tell him that you’re not as traumatized as he thinks and that you want sex. Cmon, it’s not that hard. Didn’t we talk about how a relationship is communication? I bet he wants it as much as you do, but he’s scared to hurt you, so it’s gotta be your call. You **gotta** tell him.’

‘You’re not very helpful,’ Tim said.

But there was a new, different look in his eyes. When he left Jason’s house.

☼☼

That evenng, when both Kon and Tim were sitting in their living room, watching an easy movie on TV, Kon noticed that something was off about Tim. The omega squirmed in place and sighed a lot, not concentration on the movie at all. Finally, Conner paused the movie and turned to his mate.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked.

Tim chewed on his lip and looked at him meaningfully. Then, he asked:

‘Can you kiss me?’

Still a bit unsure about what was happening, Kon did as his mate asked. He forgot himself in the kiss soon enough. When they stopped, Tim’s hair was disheveled because of when Kon had run his fingers through it and both of them were panting heavily.

‘Let’s go to our bedroom?’ Tim asked.

The omega’s eyes were full of lust and Kon could feel that he was aroused through heir bond. There was enough of heated feelings from his side of the bond, too.

So they went to the beroom, slamming each other into the walls and furniture in their way, kissing and touching each other, loosing clothes all over the appartment.

‘Tim, baby, you really want this?’ Kon asked, when they were on they bed, only boxers left of the clothes.

‘Yes,’ Tim answered, climbing onto his lap and pressing closer, letting his erection be felt. ‘I want you, so, so much!’

Kon had to kiss him after that, and it lasted long, and he hand one hand on Tim’s ass by the time they finished. Tim’s expression looked fucked out enough already.

‘Your mouth is so pretty, Tim,’ Kon said, pushing a finger into Tim’s mouth. It stretched prettily around it, warm and wet, and Tim moaned, his eyes hooded. ‘So pretty, I wanted to kiss it for so long.’

Tim’s eyes became more alert at that point and he pushed Kon’s hand away, pulling off his finger with a wet pop.

‘I have another idea,’ Tim said, his voice low and husky.

He got off Kon’s lap and leaned down, down, down, before he was on his knees before the bed, pulling Kon’s tights apart and settling between them. He then put his hands on the elastic of Kon’s boxers.

‘Can I?’ the omega asked, almost begging with his eyes.

Kon licked his lips. There was a pretty big erection seen through his boxers.

‘You don’t have to do this,’ Conner said.

‘But I want to,’ Tim said, licking his lips.

Kon moved his hips so Tim could pull off his boxers.

The omega was now face-to-face with the alpha’s fully erect cock. There was nothing but desire in his eyes. Tim licked his lips again, his eyes fixed on the head of Kon’s cock. Kon moaned.

That made Tim remember himself, because he leaned down and licked at the head of the alpha’s cock, then licked it again, like it was a candy. Kon moaned again and grabbed the bedsheets in both hands - it was too good. Especially when Tm’s mouth was finally stretched around Kon’s cock.

Tim wasn’t experienced, but it seemed to Kon that his mate had done a thoughtful research on the topic of blowjobs, because he tried so hard to please him, using his mouth and tongue and his hand where he couldn’t reach.

He felt like drowning – the good kind of drowning, wait, no, that didn’t make sense, he didn’t make sense in his own head. He moaned a lot instead and said Tim’s name, again and again. Suddenly, Tim dug his nails into his thighs – not enough to draw blood, of course, but enough for him to feel. This sharp sensation was what made him overflow and he was coming into his mate’s mouth before he had an opportunoty to pull him off. Tim tried to swallow, but than pulled off, not having enough skill to pull that off yet. There was sperm and saliva dripping down his mouth and his eyes were hazy with want and that’s why Kon just **had** to pull him up and kiss him, tasting himself in Tim’s mouth.

He soon found out that Tim was hard, when his wandering hand grabbed for the omega’s dick. He started pumping it in a lazy rhythm.

‘Did that turn you on?’ Kon grinned wickedly, when Tim hid his face in the alpha’s neck. ‘Did you like blowing me so much?’

‘Yes,’ the omega whimpered, but didn’t look up. He was pushing his hips forward, fucking Kon’s hand. ‘I’ve thought….. about it…… before…...’

That admission was actively helping Kon’s dick to get closer to being fully hard again.

‘What else did you think about?’

Tim moaned and didn’t answer, so Kon had to stop his hand to get the answer out of him – he even gripped Tim’s penis at the base tightly.

‘Cmon, baby, tell me,’ Kon asked, his voice sweet.

The omega gave up.

‘I’ve thought about you even…..’ Tim answered, practically sobbing. ‘Even… Even before when we were in the mountains… Every heat was a nightmare.. I kept thinking about you, about you touching me, fucking me, how you’d feel inside me, how big you’d be….’

Kon shut him with a kiss and pulled his mate down on his back, pushing Tim’s legs open. Taking them in hand, he rubbed their dicks together, circling and pressing at Tim’s nipples with another hand. That sent the omega into a loud moaning frenzy.

‘Babe, I’m gonna fuck you so good,’ the alpha promised. ‘So, so good, but I need you to come once.’

The omegas didn’t produce as much slick during normal days as they did during heat, so he needed to make sure Tim was ready – and that was what gave him the idea.

He moved lower, past Tim’s dick, holding Tim’s legs open and pulling his lover up, to reach his ass. He licked at his crack and Tim screamed, arching his back and throwing his head to the side. That only encouraged Conner, because he licked with more enthusiasm, liking and soon pushing his tongue in. Halfway fucking the omega with his tongue, he realized that he could taste his slick, and just short after that Tim was coming, sobbing out Kon’s name brokenly.

Kon let Tim’s legs fall back onto the bed and got up. When Tim was coherent enough to look at him, the was a silent question in his look.

‘You’ve got some slick for me, my sexy omega, but it’s not the same as heat and I’d rather be safe and use the lube, too. So I just gotta find where we put your brother’s present.’

‘Its’ under the bed,’ Tim said, hiding his face in his hands. ‘And can we not talk about my brother when you’re fucking me?’

Tim was surely feeling bold tonight, so Kon just laughed and didn’t argue. He pulled the lube out of the Condom Box and opened the bottle, slicking his fingers in it.

Tim was not looking at him, he turned his head away, but he was panting, pressing his wet ass into the bedsheets. Kon took pity on him and pushed a finger into his ass, than one more, to lube him up and also to open him. Tim moaned through it beautifully and pushed back on his fingers.

‘Okay, babe, relax for me,’ Kon said, gripping Tim’s legs.

‘No, wait,’ Tim moaned.

Kon stoppped the same moment.

‘What’s wrong?’

Tim looked at him.

‘Not…..wrong. Could we? I want to…. I wanna turn over for this.’

‘Babe, you want me to fuck you from behind?’ Con asked, surprised.

‘Yeah,’ Tim said, biting his lip, his face red.

He was still pretty hard and the blush went down to his chest, but Kon wasn’t convinced.

‘Honey, but last time you...’ freaked out was the right word but Kon didn’t say it. ‘…...didn’t really feel comfortable with it.’

‘All better now. I know it’s you. I love you. And I’ve thought about you taking me like that, before…. Thought about it a lot. Just, please?’

Kon shuddered at Tim’s begging tone.

‘Of course,’ he said.

Tim was on his knees and forearms in an instant, his ass up in the air, legs spread. Kon couldn’t turn down an invitation like that, and he sank into his made, pushing his dick into his ass in one move. Tim moaned, whimpered, and opened himself more, like a good, obedient omega.

So the alpha fucked him - hard, settling an almost bruising pace, knowing through their bond that Tim not only could take it, but was enjoying it, so Kon could breed his mate full. And Tim was screaming – loud and lustful, no words except Kon’s name leaving his mouth. Kon leaned into Tim, not leaving much space between their bodies, skin to skin, and reached out to take Tim’s hand into his – and that was what tipped them over the edge, Tim coming first and going all limp, and Kon giving him a few more thrusts and following his mate.

Just as before, Tim needed more time to come back to his sences than the alpha, so Kon rolled off him and found a towel to wipe them both.

‘We could take a shower,’ Tim suggested, his eyes half-hooded. ‘Together. We gotta make up for a whole month.’

Kon turned to him in shock.

‘Babe, you wanna have sex again?’

‘I’ll need a moment, but I’m pretty sure I can go again,’ Tim said and smirked. ‘Or you’re tired already?’

Kon gasped, scandalized.

'Of course I can go again, too! And you, being so **shameless** \- what did you do with my sweetheart?'

He leaned to kiss Tim, but the omega turned away.

'We gotta talk about that. I.... I love you, Kon,' the omega said seriously.

Kon nodded, feeling like it was better not to interrupt his mate.

'And I also want you. Wanted you during this month, too. I just didn't know how to bring it up, how to ask.'

'You didn't know how to ask about sex?' Kon asked softly.

Tim nodded, his face a bringt red.

'Its okay,' Kon smiled. 'I also should have talked to you, I've wanted you, too. Let's just promise each other to talk, okay? I think it's more often that not that we would end up wanting the same thing.'

Tim nodded an d kissed his mate. Kon got up from the bed, helping Tim up, too.

'So, about that shower...' Kon said.

'Do you want me to take lube with us?' Tim asked, blushing.

'No, I think we'll make do, ' Kon smirked. 'After all, we haven't had time to experiment with my awesome TTK yet.'

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic authors need validation so comment if you liked this!


End file.
